Highschool Isn't Easy
by RizaMustang24
Summary: Just a bunch of little stories I decided to write. It's various couples and maybe no couples, trust me and ask my reviewers, I'm a fast updater and I'd appreciate your critizism and or praise. I will also take request for the ministories in here. SPOILERS
1. The Morning Window

**The Morning Window**

**Description: Kaoru sees Haruhi talking and he starts thinking about her and how he feels.**

**Couples: One-sided KaoHaru, one-sided HikaKao**

**Number of Words: 305**

* * *

Kaoru sat at the window, staring at that girl who made his brother go crazy, who intoxicated Master Tamaki. The girl who even was able to catch the Shadow King staring at her. Yes, she made Kaoru so intoxicated himself, no matter how much he promised himself he'd never get involved with her.

"Yo, Haruhi!" Kaoru called as he opened up the window.

She smiled and Kaoru's face lit up with a smile and a merry blush to join it.

"Good morning, Kaoru!" Haruhi replied, smiling brightly herself as she distracted herself from Kasanoda, the man whom she was talking to. "Hey, where's Hikaru?"

Kaoru's cheeriness slowly melted off of his face. That's right, it almost seemed like Haruhi had a crush on Hikaru and Kaoru tried his best to keep his smile, even though Haruhi was requesting his twin. Kaoru replied to her, "He's off in the library, I made him get our books after he lost a bet with me!"

Haruhi laughed, "You twins! Always getting eachother into trouble."

Kaoru smiled and closed the window and leaned against it, staring at the wonder as she took Kasanoda's gift, much like he'd do again in a few days. In a few days, Kaoru and Hikaru would get torn, and Kaoru didn't know the fate that awaited him. Kaoru sighed as he realized he could never be with her, that shining wonder, no matter how much he wanted to. He realized Hikaru probably wanted him to help him out, since he'd found the books by now, so Kaoru sighed and thought about walking to the point where they were supposed to meet. Kaoru couldn't help but feel lonely.

He loved her and she could never return his love. Finally, Kaoru ran off to meet the person he'd loved forever, and the one who couldn't return it.


	2. Bunnies Make Everything Better

**Bunny's Make Everything Better, Don't They?**

**Description: Hunny's lost Bunbun, and the calm and collected ones were always bound to find the bunny first.**

**Couples: KaoKyo if you squint enough**

**Number of Words: 336**

* * *

Hunny was crying.

Bunbun was gone.

"Takashi! Takashi!" Hunny cried as Mori tried to comfort him, but it wasn't working and no one could find the pink little bunny that Hunny had "mysteriously" acquired.

After hearing Hunny's tale of how he came here, Kaoru knew. It bugged him that his brother didn't. Kaoru knew that Hunny had made Bunbun from the bunny puppet Tamaki had given Hunny when he'd asked Hunny to join the Host Club. Kaoru walked around looking for the little bunny, not fretting as much as everyone else was. Suddenly, something caught Kaoru's eye under the piano and he walked over to see what it was. He picked it up and stared at it, it surely was the bunny Hunny was so fond of. Kaoru couldn't help but find himself smiling as he stared at it, the cute little eyes and the nice pink color it was. The stitches were nice too.

The next thing Kaoru knew, a voice pierced his ears, "Fond of bunnies, hmmm?"

"N-no!" Kaoru replied as he looked up to stare at the eyes behind those dark and sinister glasses. The person smiled and knelt down to look straight into Kaoru's eyes and he laughed at the expression Kaoru wore.

"I wasn't being mean, Kaoru," Kyoya apologized as best as this man could. "Don't you think we should give that to Hunny before he spazzes out?"

Kaoru blinked as he stared at Kyoya and nodded.

"Y-yeah, I should."

Kyoya frowned and stood up and pushed his glasses back into place and coughed a bit, "I mean, yes, _you _should go give that to Hunny."

Kaoru stood up and grinned mischeviously and grabbed Kyoya's hand and walked off towards Hunny and exclaimed happily, "Hunny! _We_ found Bunbun! Great luck and fortune that _we _have, hmm, Kyoya?"

Kyoya stared at Kaoru in disbelief and let his muscles relax and he smiled slightly and nodded.

"It was Kaoru's genius actually..." Kyoya mumbled.

The Shadow King never looked at Kaoru the same ever since.


	3. To Love An Idiot

**To Love an Idiot**

**Description: She finds herself staring at him once again, and wonders why she's so attracted.**

**Couples: somewhat TamaHaru**

**Number of Words: 325**

* * *

She found herself staring at _him_ once again.

She frowned, she didn't know why she was staring at him. Love was stupid, and not meant for highschool. All anyone felt in highschool was an extra rage of hormones. Only, Haruhi couldn't help but stare at him, but he disgusted her, the way he was all over her ALL the time. She hated it.

So why was she staring at him, again?

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki called as he walked over and a slight, unnoticable blush crept across her face. "What are you up to."

"Studying," Haruhi quickly replied, looking back down at the book she was supposed to be reading. "So I can't participate in Club activities today, Kyoya-sempai said it was okay if I stayed here and finished it since we aren't gonna be busy today."

Tamaki squealed, "Haruhi! You're so cute!"

"Stop it please," Haruhi scowled, shaking her head. That wasn't true though, Haruhi didn't want Tamaki to stop, even though she did. He annoyed her so much, she just wanted to punch him on various ocassions.

So, why was she staring at him again as the twins were torturing him after he probably got caught "dreaming" about her again?

She smiled and sighed.

"What's wrong with me?" Haruhi wondered as she tried to read, but he kept popping into her mind. Finally, she had enough and she closed her book to go join the rest of the Club members, she could finish her book at home, since it was homework after all. "Hi guys."

"Haruhi! Were these hooligans taking pictures of you again?" Tamaki pratically screamed at her.

Haruhi shook her head and stared at the pictures the twins had made now and she sighed in disgust. How could she like these people?

"You evil twins!" Tamaki shouted.

Sure, he gave her a headache. Haruhi couldn't help but feel something for the handsome prince who she was sure was a wizard of words underneath it all.


	4. Wasn't Looking, I Swear

**Wasn't Looking, I Swear**

**Description: When Nekozawa catches Kaoru staring at him, how does Kaoru respond when he's confronted about it?**

**Couples: NekoKao**

**Number of Words: 388**

* * *

Kaoru didn't know how it happened, but it did, and he was staring at him again.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru worried as he poked Kaoru at lunch. "What's wrong?"

"Does Nekozawa look different?" Kaoru wondered.

"Not to me, does he to you?"

Kaoru shook his head, deciding not to worry his brothers with his silly teenage emotions. Kaoru focused his attention on Hikaru as he babbled on again, but his gaze slowly diverted back to the man in the dark black robe. He smiled at the cute little cat puppet that rest on the man's hand as he held Kirimi, his adorable blonde, kindergarten sister. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't focus on Hikaru's babbling to Haruhi. Hikaru was talking about some mumbo jumbo from Chemistry class that Haruhi didn't understand, and Kaoru didn't even like Chemistry, so why should he listen if he didn't want to?

"Kaoru," Nekozawa called to Kaoru as he was alone outside after school. Kaoru said he needed some fresh air.

"Hmm?" Kaoru asked as he looked at the dark boy running to him and a deep blush took over his cheeks, and he tried to hide it as best as he could. Nekozawa stopped infront of Kaoru and he bent over, breathing heavily from being in the sun too long and from running so fast. "Don't kill yourself now. You got enough sun when you jumped out that window after Kirimi-chan."

"Why... were you staring at me?" Nekozawa finally huffed out, turning his gaze up to look into Kaoru's eyes.

He saw pure horror.

"I wasn't... I mean... I-" Kaoru tried to explain but couldn't. "It was..."

"Kaoru! There you are!" Hikaru shouted as he dashed over. "I was worried about you man!"

Kaoru took a deep breath and turned to his brother and sighed and looked back to Nekozawa.

"No reason, just curious to see how cultists act," Kaoru brushed it off, rather snottily.

Only, Nekozawa couldn't forget that pure horror in those eyes and that blush on the face, and the way he could hear Kaoru's heartbeat quicken from how close he was. It made him smile when he thought about it, and he turned to look at Kaoru as he left and he saw Kaoru's head quickly jerk back to looking forward.

Surely, Nekozawa was going to talk to Kaoru again.


	5. How Can I Like An Idiot?

**How Can I Like An Idiot?**

**Description: Kyoya wonders why Tamaki is so odd to him.**

**Couples: TamaKyo**

**Number of Words: 311**

* * *

Ootori Kyoya didn't know what was so fascinating about that idiot with the blonde hair. In fact, Kyoya should've hated him for the hell he put him through, yet Kyoya felt himself rather close and warm to the man, even if he got mad and called him stupid and pretended to hate their relationship.

He always felt that he should do things for benefit, not for want, and now Kyoya was making himself believe and convincing other people that the relationship the two shared was just for job. However, there was a smile always lurking under his face as he was called "Mom" numerous times over and over. He quite liked the nickname actually, and he found it amusing that he now had three children at the age of Seventeen. Kyoya was rather fond of the boyish girl, and the incredibly annoying twins.

The thing he liked most about the Host Club was the blonde wonder.

The blonde idiot.

Tamaki.

Hours a day, Kyoya pondered why he was able to be persuaded to call him a friend, why Tamaki was "different" from all of the other "clients" Kyoya was "friends" with.

"Kyoya? What's wrong?" Tamaki asked him one day.

"Why do you call me mom, and you dad?" Kyoya finally asked, not really letting his truest thoughts show.

"Why because!" Tamaki tried to explain and set his hand on Kyoya's shoulder. "Because Mommy and Daddy need to get along, no? I think you're more a motherly figure, and me a fatherly figure. I don't mind you being mom, I really don't."

Kyoya smiled. Because anyone could be mom. Yet, Kyoya was the one who Tamaki chose to be mom. Mom was closer to Dad than Daughter, wasn't it? So, Kyoya was satisfied a bit with the situation he was in.

For Tamaki must've felt something odd about Kyoya as well.


	6. Until He Comes Back

**Until He Comes Back**

**Description: Hikaru made Kaoru cry somehow, and no one knew why.**

**Couples: A bit onesided HikaKao**

**Number of Words: 399**

* * *

Hikaru had made Kaoru cry, and he didn't know how.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru wondered as he tried to figure out what happened to his smiling and bright twin. "What did I do this time?"

Kaoru sobbed and shook his head and wiped his tears.

"I wa-I wasn't crying," Kaoru stuttered, choking a bit on his words. "I wasn't crying at all, what're you talking about?"

"I didn't-"

"I'm okay," Kaoru tried to convince and looked up at Hikaru with a smile, the tears no longer evident on his eyes. Hikaru could tell by the glossy glaze, and the sadness eminating from his twin. Hikaru'd done something to make Kaoru cry, and Kaoru wasn't going to admit it. "Really Hikaru, I'm all right."

Hikaru nodded and walked out of the room, pausing infront of the closed door as the sobs resumed.

Kaoru'd done that a lot more lately. Hikaru was worrying about Kaoru a lot more lately.

And Kaoru sat in the ruins of his relationship with Hikaru, a relationship he was trying to kill as quickly as possible, since it was already dying in the first place. What Kaoru didn't see was that what he really sat in was the ruins of his world, a world he refused to leave, no matter how many times Hikaru and Haruhi and the rest of the people tried to beckon him out. He didn't trust any of them. He didn't want Hikaru to see him cry.

"Nothing's wrong," Kaoru tried to convince himself.

Hikaru walked away, liked he done before, but never would have a year ago.

"Nothing's wrong," Kaoru sobbed as he curled up into a ball on his bed, longing for the warmth of Hikaru's touch.

Kaoru wasn't going to come out of his ruins for anyone.

Until _he_ goes back in.


	7. Scorpions, Yuck

**Scorpions, Yuck**

**Description: Hikaru and Kaoru decide to cause some trouble, and Kaoru's the one getting in trouble.**

**Couples: Kaoru and... can't tell ... but knowing me, you can tell probably.**

**Number of Words: 406**

* * *

Sitting in Gym is boring. You're not supposed to sit in gym.

So they decided to brighten things up on their way past.

"Kaoru, isn't that a little devilish for you?" Hikaru asked.

"Rather me put them in your underwear drawer? That was their first purpose," Kaoru admitted, smiling akwardly.

Hikaru smiled and nodded his head in a "I'm set" type of nod. So Kaoru set down the box inside the crack of the door and he waited until all of his little friends were out. Then he pulled the box out and shut the door.

Kaoru and Hikaru laughed as they went back to class and Kaoru got in trouble with the teacher over arguing, something had gotten into him that day. So, Kaoru was ordered to clean something...

The gym.

Kaoru groaned and regretted it as he walked into the gym and got down on his knees, scrubbing as everyone had left and it was after hours. There was apparently "a scorpion problem" earlier in the day to no surprise of the twins and it'd been taken care of and everyone had been allowed back in. Kaoru was arguing with the teacher that it was fine, they were only in the gym. She discovered it was Kaoru's idea and not Hikaru's for once so Kaoru had to clean up the gym.

"Stupid gym," Kaoru swore. "God damn gym..."

As Kaoru was scrubbing, a scorpion appeared and Kaoru's face went white. It slowly got closer and Kaoru was about to scream and run out in a paniced frenzy when he thought about the gym, and cleaning the dumb gym, for some reason, seemed more important. So Kaoru began scrubbing again, trying to ignore the little bug out of the side of his eye.

Kaoru began to leave when he remembered that he couldn't leave it there, so he went and picked it up, carefully. Fear crept down his throat as the stinger pricked Kaoru's fingertip and he rushed to the nurse. Kaoru was taken to the hospital and he had lots of problems after that. Kaoru never said anything about it to Hikaru.

When Kaoru was in the hospital, the nurses told him he might not live, and Kaoru wrote on a piece of paper that he wanted it given to Hikaru if he died, and that it contained the name of the person he loved all his life.

Hikaru never did get it.


	8. Halloween Terror

**Halloween Terror**

**Description: Kaoru strays to investigate in a graveyard, and can't help but cry at what he ends up "finding".**

**Couples: N/A**

**Number of Words: 115**

* * *

It was halloween, and you're supposed to get scared.

Well, he didn't expect to get scared that badly.

For the twins, the graveyard seemed like a fun place to go on halloween, and Haruhi thought it would be too, so she decided to go with. Knowing all the things those devils would do to her, the rest of the Club came with, dragging Kyoya along against his will of course.

"The graveyard!" The twins greeted in their Cheshire Cat costumes again. Hunny was in a little werewolf costume, Haruhi was a witch, Tamaki a prince... go figure... Kyoya was himself, because that was scary enough, and Mori was a zombie. Everyone was dressed up and ready to go.

Upon walking through, Hunny strayed off, and no one could find him. He jumped out moments later to scare everyone, and he was scowled and the works, and Hunny understood and promised he wouldn't do it again.

Kaoru thought he saw something shine off in the distance.

"What's that?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing," Hikaru waved it off and he grabbed Haruhi's hand, infuriating Tamaki and causing a huge riot, so Kaoru was able to slink off without anyone noticing.

"What is that?" Kaoru asked again as he walked over to the area where he thought he saw something glowing and shining. It was gone now and Kaoru was still going, to see if maybe, it was a burning candle that someone left to trick him and scare him. Maybe the works of the Black Magic Club. A feeling of being watched crept over Kaoru and his stomach churned, but he ignored it and he stared around at the surroundings. Kaoru had learned that most of the scary feelings you get are a load of crap, so he and Hikaru learned to completely ignore them. Kaoru kept searching through the brush waiting for someone to pop out. After a while, Kaoru realized he didn't know where he was, and he was beginning to scare himself.

"H-hello?" Kaoru questioned as he spun around and fell, injuring his leg. He rubbed it and cursed.

A noise of moving brush hit his ears.

"Hello?" Kaoru asked, louder this time.

He was answered by more moving brush sounds, closer this time and louder.

"Who's there?" Kaoru squeaked. "This isn't funny Hikaru!"

The light shone through the trees again and Kaoru choked.

No one brought a flashlight. He doubted the Black Magic Club would have one either, considering their hate of light.

His breath choked in his throat and he struggled to run as feet started to appear in the clearing, and he didn't want to see the rest of the body. There wasn't a robe, and a smell lingered on Kaoru's nose and he used passing trees for support, the bark scratching against his skin and he bled onto the trees, and the light continued to follow him.

"Hikaru," Kaoru huffed. No matter what happened, the twins always still urged for the other when they were scared, no matter what. "Hikaru..."

Kaoru tripped again, this time over a sword stuck into the ground behind another sword, and Kaoru's leg cut on the blade of the first and he coughed up a bit of spit and blood as his stomach hit the hilt of the next. Kaoru rolled off of them and layed there, his breathing labored.

"H-hikar..." Kaoru continued to huff, tears starting to form at Kaoru's eyes. This wasn't his friends, even Hikaru wouldn't go this far. No one wanted Kaoru to get hurt. Maybe, just maybe, the swords were an added effect?

A foot appeared off in the distance, and a glow came, and a smiling face appeared, the eyes covered by hair, and Kaoru started bawling.

"This isn't funny!" Kaoru sobbed. "It's not! Stop!"

The pain of the oozing blood made Kaoru cringe and shudder, and he tried to get up and navigate around the woods, but he was now limping, and blood ran from his hand and his leg, and he was running out of breath, and things were starting to become blurry.

"C...come here..." An eeirie voice called loudly behind Kaoru, and it sounded more of a shriek, and somehow it was possible, but Kaoru got even colder than he already was.

"Stop it!" Kaoru sobbed and cried as he noticed a trap ahead of him and he dodged it in his running. He found himself somewhat lucky, if he hadn't fallen, if he hadn't trailed the trees to keep moving, if he hadn't hit the trap and continued on in a limp, he might've gotten stuck in that animal trap. Kaoru shivered as he imagined the cold, rusty metal piercing his skin and he was wondering why he was scaring himself even more.

Finally Kaoru hit a tree and he collapsed, hoping he'd the lost the person, or creature. That was stupid thoughts, considering the mass amounts of blood trailing behind him, and Kaoru found it hard to stay concious.

The person appeared, more evident this time.

They wore a long black robe, so they could be a Black Magic Club member. In one hand they held a sword, and they didn't have another arm. The face was cut and disformed, and the head seemed to move back and forth and Kaoru noticed the neckbrace. The neck was broken. So how... could they still move? WHY could they still move? The hair was soppy and glistening, and after a while the moon revealed it to be red colored. The thing came closer slowly, causing Kaoru to cry deeper and more painfully, and his conciousness slip away even faster. He kept thinking he was gonna die, he was gonna die, and it was a horrible thought to think. Finally, the sword touched Kaoru's face, and the blade penetrated Kaoru's skin, and Hikaru's voice cut into his brain.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called.

Kaoru opened his eyes fully and noticed the person wasn't there, his leg was still cut, he still had his limp in his other leg, and the scrapes were still on his hand, and the cut was still on Kaoru's face, cutting deeper and becoming more painful until the group came into view.

It finally stopped cutting.

Kaoru blinked back his tears and he sobbed.

"You had us worried sick about you! How could you do that?" Tamaki scowled. "What happened to you?"

Kaoru didn't reply, he just shook his head, so happy to see them all.

They all walked out, and Kaoru couldn't help but look back. When he did, he couldn't help but stare even more. He just couldn't stop staring at it.

A glowing light, and a boquet of bloody roses on a murderers gravestone.


	9. Lost For Words

**Lost For Words**

**Description: Kaoru decides to write a love letter, so Haruhi will leave Hikaru to Kaoru, but it doesn't quite work out the way he thought.**

**Couples: KaoHaru, and a bit of HikaKao**

**Number of Words: 684**

**Note: On the last story, there's 1115 words, not 115**

* * *

"She's so..." Hikaru struggled for words as he stared at Haruhi off in a corner, laughing and in a frilly dress. They were at a restaurant, and Kaoru thought he'd be alone with Hikaru but, of course, it was really to trace Haruhi as she caught up with some old friends. 

"It's like she's an... an..." Tamaki also struggled for words.

"Angel," Kaoru explained and sighed.

Kaoru was the only one who seemed to be able to describe Haruhi correctly, for he didn't look at her as a potential lover. Yet, he did watch her, watched her much. Kaoru observed her actions and his eyes lingered on her as she wrote with her pen, as her mouth formed the words she was writing when she was lost for words. It baffled him sometimes as to why he stared at her so much, but he tried not to let it bother him.

Since they all seemed "lost for adjectives", Kaoru decided he'd write a love letter to Haruhi, directed from Tamaki, so that Haruhi would get off of Hikaru, so Kaoru could spend more time with him, because their relationship was breaking and cracking, and Haruhi was stealing Hikaru away.

* * *

_Dear Haruhi (AKA, my shining star),_

_I know things have not gone right between us for awhile, but I want to make things right. You shine as bright as the stars themselves, and I find it hard not to wince in your beauty, but afraid if I did, I'd miss you forever. I have come to the time where you need to know, I love you, my sweet. I cannot keep my feelings away from you anymore._

_You are my Juliet, the one I cannot have. I do wish that I could have you none-the-less. I can only hope you feel the same way._

_Love,_

_Suoh Tamaki_

* * *

Kaoru felt proud of his achievement and he hid it in Haruhi's desk, proud of himself. 

Haruhi read it later, and smiled as she read over it, looking at what she knew was computer righting. However, she knew that it couldn't be Tamaki's writing, he'd never come out with it that easily, and that smoothly for that matter. So, she wrote a letter back to Kaoru.

* * *

_Dear "Tamaki" (AKA, Kaoru),_

_I know it was you, and you can't pretend that it wasn't._

_I didn't know you felt that way about me. I feel flattered that even YOU love me. Haha._

_"Love"_

_Fujioka Haruhi_

* * *

The more Kaoru read, the more pissed he became. 

So he wrote to Haruhi on his computer to her, she was on the computer that the Hitachiins gave Haruhi earlier in the year.

* * *

**PoorandProud has logged on.**

**WhichTwinIsIt? has logged on.**

WhichTwinIsIt? says:

_Haruhi, why did you think I was the one who wrote that to you?_

PoorandProud says:

_Because you did, duh_

WhichTwinIsIt? says:

_I did not! Would you stop saying that?_

PoorandProud says:

_How did you know that something was written to me and that I didn't just joke around? Hmm?_

**WhichTwinIsIt? has logged off.**

* * *

Kaoru slammed his fist into the wall furiously, luckily it was solid and hard, unfortunately it hurt severely. 

He sobbed and crawled into his bed, sobbing as furiously as he was angry. Kaoru couldn't understand it, why did this girl bug him so much? She was the only one who could make him cry, the only one who made Kaoru feel anything but happiness and boredom.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi asked as she walked into the room. "Hikaru and I were downstairs, sorry for teasing you. Are you alright?"

"I'd be better if you left," Kaoru admitted.

Haruhi smiled, sat down, and stroked Kaoru's hair and hummed a bit.

Kaoru began to fall asleep and he whispered, "You're a lot like a mother."

"You're a lot like a father, and Hikaru's a lot like a kid," Haruhi joked.

"Haha, Kyoya is mom, you're mom, Tamaki's dad, I'm dad and-"

Kaoru stopped.

"You're mom and I'm dad?" Kaoru asked as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, why not? It's a harmless game," Haruhi explained, shrugging.

Kaoru smiled and he wondered if the love letter he wrote was from Tamaki's point of view... or his own.


	10. Feel Anything Yet?

**Feel Anything Yet?**

**Description: Mori and Hunny test out the girls' theory.**

**Couples: N/A**

**Number of Words: 112**

* * *

Hunny sat on Mori's lap, yet again. He was trying to fall asleep, and millions of fangirls eyes were on him in anticipation.

Hunny and Mori were sitting on the theory of that they were the cutest couple that the girls could ever think of. So, Mori and Hunny decided that if they were that wonderful, then they should feel it together. So, now Hunny sat in his lap again, and feeling nothing.

Mori had agreed with Hunny that he didn't feel anything when they were together.

They were just close, and they couldn't feel anything else. Hunny finally had his last thought before he tried to sleep.

"Renge-chan's a liar."


	11. All I Want

**All I Want**

**Description: Kaoru admits to himself how he actually feels about Hikaru and feels depressed as he thinks to before Haruhi.**

**Couples: Onesided HikaKao**

**Number of Words: 163**

* * *

I've always loved Hikaru.

I can't deny that.

No matter what has happened to us, I'd always cry without him. We got seperated in a mall when shopping with mother once and I spazzed out, and Hikaru found me and I quieted down.

I don't care what anyone says as long as he's here with me.

He can look at her as much as he wants, as long as he holds my hands the same, my face the same. I'm gonna die when we leave the Host Club to go off into the world, because Hikaru never acts that way with me at home anymore. He always off on his computer, talking to Haruhi, talking ABOUT Haruhi and doing some crap on his Chemistry set. It really irritates me and sometimes I just... you know, wish he'd notice I was there, wish he'd grab me and hold me.

I know it's all just an act to him.

But it's all I want.


	12. Goldfish Theory

**Goldfish Theory**

**Description: The twins daily thought leaves Tamaki in tears.**

**Couples: Possible twincest if you think that way**

**Number of Words: 69**

* * *

People flush their goldfish down the toilet.

"So why don't they flush their dogs?"

That was the focus of the twins for the day, and they were having a hell of a joy with it.

"Tell me now, why is Tamaki hugging his wet dog?" Haruhi asked as she walked into the bathroom where the twins were. "More importantly what ARE you doing."

You can decide that one yourself.


	13. I Feel, Odd

**I Feel, Odd**

**Description: Hikaru admits his feelings for Kaoru (related to "All I Want").**

**Couples: One-sided twincest (or just plain blind twincest)**

**Number of Words: 256**

* * *

It's the truth, I love Kaoru, and it will never change.

I know it doesn't seem like it, with how I talk to Haruhi all the time, and ignore him to work on my fascination in Chemistry and Physics and Mathematics. I have a reason for it though. See, let's say... somehow Kaoru loved me and we got married. Well, then wouldn't I want a great job to keep our rich lineage so that our ancestors could at least look on to us with some pride? I think so. Of course, Kaoru will never love me back.

He cries a lot too, it bugs me. I don't do anything about it though, I can't touch him like that.

I just want to kiss and hug him.

Kaoru sees me a brother, it's a taboo, I just... I just can't hold him. He cries a lot more lately, and it hurts to hear. Now, I even carry around earplugs to use when he's crying. I know it sounds selfish and inconsiderate, but if I kiss him he'll hate me, I can't have Kaoru hate me.

Our act's starting to go a little far.

I haven't told Kaoru about Tamaki's constant yellings about it to me.

He doesn't know that when I almost touched his lips, I really meant it. I'm so close to screaming at him for not realizing how I feel. I've been dense my whole life though, do I really know how I feel?

I just can't touch him.

I mean it when I do.


	14. Isn't That Bright

**Scholarship Kid Isn't That Bright**

**Description: Upon thinking about Tamaki, Haruhi ends up thinking about someone else. And making a stupid prediction.**

**Couples: One-sided TamaHaru, one-sided KaoHaru**

**Number of Words: 213**

* * *

He kissed me yesterday.

"It was an accident!" He says. "Please! Don't hurt me!"

I didn't, but I was extremely upset and wouldn't talk to him afterwards. He's so stupid, it amazes me how he's one of the top of his class. Tamaki-sempai IS an idiot, and there's no doubt about that. I just... can't stand him. I will never love him.

"Haruhi, do you think you could ever like Milord?" Kaoru asked me, when we were alone on another break, and we were out on the deck of the Hitachiin mansion. "I was just wondering, you know."

"What do you mean? I like sempai," I replied. What did he mean anyway?

I never said I hated him. I mean, hell, I pratically love the guy, just not... that kind of love.

"You're so... weird," Was all Kaoru said, then he laughed and went back inside. I stayed out there for a while.

Kaoru is so confusing. Sometimes I wonder if I like him, and then other times I wonder if I like the person he's talking about. He's one of the members that can make me blush. Only, he makes me blush with embarassment. High school is about raging hormones. I think Kaoru made me realize something though.

I think I like Kaoru.


	15. Request

**Admit It**

**Description: Hunny admits his feelings to Mori. Sort of like a request, I don't really like this couple**

**Couples: Munny (Mori and Hunny)**

**Number of Words: 191**

* * *

"I think... I like Takashi as... something more," Hunny admitted, blushing wildly.

This was the first time Kaoru had ever seen Hunny blush. Hunny was admitting this to Kaoru because Kaoru admitted his feelings to Hunny, so why shouldn't it be vice versa in another case? Kaoru whispered, "Have you talked to Mori about this?"

"No!" Hunny cried. "How could I?"

So, Kaoru hugged him for a minute or two, trying to understand what all was happening.

Finally, Hunny said he was okay and Kaoru left. Mori confronted him after that.

"You told Kaoru that you liked me as more than a friend?" Mori asked as he sat next to Hunny on his bed. Hunny sobbed and he hugged Mori again. "It's okay, Mitsukuni, I was just talking to Hikaru about this too. I think I like you as something more too."

"Oh, really, Takashi?" Hunny sobbed and turned back, rubbing his eyes and staring at Mori through the one he wasn't rubbing.

"Yes," Mori whispered and brought Hunny's lips to his.

The two sat like that for a long time, and they were in that position a lot more times after.


	16. Need Love?

**Even "Goths" Need Love**

**Description: Kirimi decides to be Tamaki in Nekozawa's love problem.**

**Couples: Nekozawa and... you'll find out**

**Number of Words: 410**

* * *

"Onii-chama," Kirimi chimed. "Why do you keep staring at him?"

"Shh, it's nothing Kirimi, you can't tell anyone," Nekozawa hushed as he made Bereznef do the silent sign with his puppet hand. "Don't tell."

"Don't you want to talk to him?"

Nekozawa looked back at the man he caught himself staring at often. He shook his head.

"No," He replied. "I don't. He wouldn't dare talk to me. He already has someone close to him, anyway."

Kirimi frowned, but nodded at her brother's request of staying quiet. Of course, she could only take her brother's longing gazes for so long, and she finally confronted the man for her older brother.

"How do you know my Onii-chama?" She asked.

He laughed and bent down and patted her on the head. "Why, he's the leader of the Black Magic Club. Why do you want to know?"

"I was... curious."

"Well, we don't have any deep relations, now, if you don't mind, I got to get back, someone needs me."

"Onii-chama, would you talk to him sometime?"

The man stopped and turned to her. "Excuse me?"

Kirimi sighed and asked, "Would you talk to Onii-chama? He stares at you a lot, and I was..."

He smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I'll talk to him, but I can't promise anything. I already have someone I'm madly in love with, adn sometimes I wonder if they know how much I care," The man sighed as he continued shaking his head and continued to do so as he walked back towards the Host Club room. He stopped though, turned around, and scooped Kirimi up. "I can take you back to where you need to go, and if that's with Nekozawa, then sure, I'll talk to him."

That's what he did.

"What made you change your mind to come?" Nekozawa asked as the man explained the story.

He sighed. "Hikaru'd never notice how I feel, so why not give it a shot?"

Nekozawa smiled meekly with a blush accompanying it and he turned away.

"So, would you go on a date with me?" Nekozawa asked.

He smiled and replied, "Alright, but if he gets jealous, it might be for that. If I like it though, it'll be for you. I can't gurantee which it is actually for."

Nekozawa nodded and the man bravely pecked the other one on the lips and then he began to leave.

Kaoru was going back to his Hikaru, whom would probably be replaced, by an outsider.


	17. Idiots and Love

**Idiots and Love**

**Description: Kaoru yells at Tamaki for being dense about his feelings for Haruhi.**

**Couples: One-sided KaoHaru, one-sided twincest, and TamaKao if you look closely.**

**Number of Words:524**

* * *

Kaoru had decided that enough was enough, and he was going to finally confront him on this. It was driving him INSANE.

The youngest twin did have a crush on Haruhi, yes, and he didn't want competition. That didn't mean Kaoru was some heartless being. He wanted this man to come straight with his feelings, because it was severely annoying Kaoru how dumb this person was with those feelings. He was just like his brother, idiotic to a greater fault than normal. This man just didn't understand how he felt about Haruhi, and Hikaru was that stupid too.

"Listen to me, you like Haruhi," Kaoru scowled.

"Of course, she's my daughter," Tamaki scowled right back. "Father's love their daughters."

Kaoru snarled and shook his head. "You're not her father! I mean, you don't love her as a daughter!"

"Sure, I do, Kaoru," Tamaki replied.

This man was WAY too dumb for his own good. Or maybe he was ignorant. Yes, ignorant was good.

"You don't!" Kaoru shouted. "You love her as a lover! I want to either realize this, or I'm going to try to get her to like me back, understand?"

Tamaki blinked and scowled, "You can't get her to like you, she's your sister."

"You like her!"

Tamaki shook his head, and Kaoru found himself more infuriated than ever, not because he wanted Haruhi, but because he wanted to make this man realize that HE did infact like Haruhi. Of course, Tamaki was just too STUPID or something. Kaoru eventually found himself so angry, he attacked Tamaki and pinned him to the ground and Kaoru huffed and growled, "You IDIOT! Why can't you realize that you like her?"

"Why can't you realize that you like Hikaru?" Tamaki asked.

Kaoru stopped for a moment and stared into Tamaki's eyes. Kaoru didn't like Hikaru as anything more than a brother, so what was... Tamaki talking about? Sure, Kaoru didn't want anyone to touch him or kiss him or anything, but that's... because he was his twin brother, and shouldn't be shared with anyone. Tears began to form at Kaoru's eyes the more he thought about it, Kaoru... didn't like Hikaru that way, that'd ruin the carraige, it would mess it all up. Only, so would Tamaki liking Haruhi.

"I don't like Hikaru like that," Kaoru scowled.

"You do," Tamaki continued.

"I don't!" Kaoru shouted, pushing Tamaki farther down on the ground.

Tamaki smiled and put his hand to Kaoru's face.

"I'm just saying, that you don't want to ruin your relationship with Hikaru, and I don't want to ruin our relationship."

Kaoru opened his eyes a little wider and he tried to speak, but he couldn't.

Finally he choked out, "Where did you learn to think like that?"

That smile he put on, Kaoru couldn't help but blush as he replied, "Someone VERY close to me."

As Tamaki left, Kaoru couldn't help but wonder what he meant, and for some reason, he regretted yelling at Tamaki that day, yet was so glad he did. Kaoru couldn't stop thinking about the idiot, and suddenly, Kaoru didn't like Haruhi anymore, and he didn't know who he liked more.

Hikaru or Tamaki?


	18. Beards and Twins

**Beards and Twins**

**Description: Kaoru gets back on Hikaru for a joke.**

**Couples: Somewhat twincest**

**Number of Words:434**

* * *

Kaoru hated puberty. He hated it with all of his little cold heart.

He stood infront of the mirror on the vanity and rubbed at the little specks on his face that was a stubble and scowled, "I hate these beards, hate them, hate them, hate them."

"Why dear little brother?" Hikaru's voice asked and Kaoru spun around to see Hikaru in HIS bed. Hikaru wasn't supposed to be there. Kaoru blushed at the rememberance that both of them slept with... ahem... a lack of clothing. "Because it makes you look less like a girl?"

Kaoru growled, but wasn't in the mood to argue with his twin, so he turned back to the vanity. "Yes."

"Why do you hate beards?" Hikaru asked again.

Kaoru snarled through his clenched teeth, "Because it makes me look like less of a woman, I got it, I got it."

Well, you know, Hikaru wasn't going to get away with that.

Kaoru bought some cream that when applied increased the regrowth rate by 20. Kaoru smiled at this, REGROWTH rate. That meant it wouldn't be quick, but quick enough. Revenge could wait awhile, but Kaoru just couldn't wait.

So he lay in Hikaru's bed, twirling his hair. Sure, Kaoru wanted revenge, but he could have a bit of fun first. He knew his brother well enough, and this was his deepest sleeping stage, so Kaoru kissed him on the neck. The younger sighed, sat up, and was about to put the cream on his hands to rub onto Hikaru's face when he couldn't resist himself, and kissed his brother's stomach. He smiled as Hikaru twitched in his sleep.

"You felt that one," Kaoru chuckled.

So, he put the cream on Hikaru's chin and fell asleep next to him.

One morning, Hikaru groaned, frustrated.

"This makes no sense! Why won't this damn beard go away?" Hikaru snarled as he shaved his beard off, once again.

"Why do you hate beards?" Kaoru asked, and Hikaru glared at that little devil who was smirking so evily.

Of course, I guess the cream made hair GROW as well as REGROW. It just made it regrow faster, and it made it grow normally. So, Kaoru had to go through the pain of listening to Hikaru explain the, other, places that had grown hair that weren't exactly... supposed to. Kaoru and Hikaru had gotten themselves that hair removal crap, so they'd never have to worry about having unwanted hair ever again. Well, the beards weren't back then, so they weren't taken care of.

Kaoru never did say why it was there, he was too embarassed.


	19. Why I Stay?

**Why I Stay?**

**Definition: A question always wondered, why doesn't Haruhi leave the Host Club if it bugs her so much? Even when she had the chance to pay off her debt?**

**Couples: Somewhat HaruhixHostClub**

**Number of Words: 770**

**Note: YES! I AM BACK! The "vacation" was wonderful, but it left me in a very sour mood, sorry if that comes out in my writing. I would also like to add that there's a special reason for the order that Haruhi writes about the characters in here. The first person to figure it out can request a ministory and I'll write it (I have boundaries though. Try to keep it in the Teen category or under)**

* * *

I'm starting to wonder what's so appealing to me about the Host Club. Why I still stay with it, besides the fact that I have a debt. Why I didn't go off and join the Roberia school, it's really starting to bug me. I was just thinking, maybe the individual members are what appeals me to this strange club and school? 

Well, Hunny-sempai is just so adorable, it's hard not to love him. He's also really protecting and possesive I guess, he'll make a great princely protector someday. Don't ever let that cute smile fool you, Hunny-sempai can be a monster, but sometimes that monster helps out a lot. I don't really know what it is about him, he's just so cute, he appeals to that side of me I thought I buried away, so why would this make me stay?

Kyoya-sempai, he's scary and cruel, but he does have a special side to him that I can't help but find fascinating. He's so cruel, yet he's really kind underneath it all. I used to like his hidden side better, but other times I think I like him when he's being himself. It's... kind of cute, the way he makes Tamaki-sempai pay back for the things he does with me. I will never forget that time I saw him at the mall, that was the first time I noticed how kind Kyoya-sempai is. I have to admit, he might just be part of the reason that I stay at this ridiculous Host Club, but there's more to it all than just some scary 2nd year.

I guess I'd like to say that I'm starting to become quite happy now that Mori-sempai has talked to me, and he even used my name! That made me quite happy, though I'd never admit it. There's something about him that's appealing, it's wonderful when he talks to you, but it's scary when he talks too much.

Then there's Hikaru. Hikaru's... odd. He treats me like a treasure, and teases Tamaki-sempai with me. The only thing is, Kaoru is always first whenever we're together. If it's just us, then he worries about Kaoru. The only time it ever was just us, was when Kaoru was in bad situations though, so that might have something to do with it. Hikaru has that special touch, I only felt it that one time when we were together in the church. How come Kaoru wasn't sick the next day? Huh, I just realized that. Still, I don't think Hikaru's it, for no matter what happens, he still won't touch me the way he touches Kaoru, and his eyes are always on Kaoru. Does Kaoru know that?

Anyway, that isn't so with Kaoru. Kaoru's able to completely distract himself from Hikaru and pay full-fledged attention on me. He doesn't wander off and blabbers about Hikaru, and then that one day when he asked me on a date, I thought why not? Of course, then he got sick and I had to go with Hikaru. It's odd, how it almost seemed like Kaoru had that planned. Well, Kaoru might be the biggest reason why I stay here, he's so... protective, he looks straight into my eyes, and I know he stares at me when I don't know it. It's really enjoyable, to know he thinks about me sometimes. It makes me want to blush, but I can't. I won't turn into those weird girls.

I guess my biggest reason I stay here is Tamaki-sempai. Sure, he bugs the hell out of me, but he's really enjoyable too. It's kind of funny how he acts all the time and flips out. I just adore it. I hate it more though. He over reacts at everything, but he does have a soft and gentle side. I guess that's what earned my respect for him. He's like a wizard with that voice, maybe he enchanted me to think he was a good person? I don't think he's that good, but I guess I can't get mad at him for acting the way he does. In a way, he's like the twins, he was always with his mother, taking care of her. I feel, really quite bad for him now, the more I think about it.

This doesn't make any sense, and it makes my head hurt even worse. Plus, dad's wondering what I'm writing about so late at night. I guess I shouldn't stay up so late. Whatever, I guess it will always remain a mystery why I stay here. For now, let's say it's them. After all, they are all enchanting in their own ways.


	20. Broken Vase Broken Heart

**Broken Vase, Broken Heart**

**Definition: What makes Haruhi so interesting to Kaoru?**

**Couples: Slight KaoHaru and slight HikaKao**

**Number of Words: 808**

* * *

I can't believe it happened.

To ME.

I will never forgive myself for this, not ever in my whole entire life! I can't believe it! How... just how, could I let this happen to me? I promised myself, I PROMISED, that I wouldn't be seduced by... that little witch. Oh, she's not that bad of a witch, but a witch no matter how you look at it. I can't believe what I've done. I just can't.

Talking to her, we were just there, on that porch, talking to eachother. Nothing was wrong. Nothing was happening. We were just talking.

"Where's Hikaru?" She asked.

Jealousy had churned in my stomach, why?

"He went to fetch a garbage bag," I replied, honestly. Why didn't I lie? Why would I lie?

Then she began talking about how there was only one bed in the guest room. How stupid could she get? Of course I knew that, we both knew it, Hikaru and I didn't care. Of course, I didn't want to creep Haruhi out, so I told her that we could get another bed shipped there, or we'd sleep together. It was obvious that we'd share a bed, I can't sleep without him. That's why I sneek into his bed on various moments of the night, after a while of together time, I always go back into my own bed, despite the groans of frustration we both give. The maids might think something of it. There is nothing of it. People are just idiots, they'd think something weird.

"You two are always together."

I didn't know how to take that, as an offense, or as a compliment? Not wanting her to think anything of it, I quickly replied with what came to me, the honest truth. We never had any friends, we were born together, and we thought everyone were idiots.

We still do.

I didn't tell her that. That's our secret.

I became transfixed on her. I couldn't take my eyes off. She was marvelous, that cute dress and the bandanna. I think I'm an idiot. I'm so idiotic, I guess that's what happens when you open up the walls a bit.

"Wanna sleep in our bed with us?" I asked. I couldn't stop smiling at her.

She rejected, but with the stupidest excuse. There wouldn't be enough room.

That's why you cuddle close.

Didn't she know that?

Sometimes, Hikaru and I find ourselves in these damn annoying rooms, where the beds are made for one person. What an idiot that maker was. Of course, there's not any other beds, and I am NOT sleeping in a different room, so we cuddle close. Arms around eachother. People call it gay. I don't think so.

It's comfort.

The worst thing happened.

That damn window came crashing down, and it was insanity. Everything slipped away, and all I saw was her, and that window. That window that would shatter and cut her to pieces. So, I lunged. WHY the hell did I do that? I risked OUR lives to save one of THEM. It was true insanity.

I still remember, that glass slicing across my face, the sound of Hikaru walking up, and his eyes on me, on us. The blood about to drip off my face, and the heavy footsteps of Hikaru approaching. My darling twin, whom I had forgotten for even a brief moment.

I'm surely going to hell now. I wasn't before, but I am now. How could I ever forget him?

Her body was so close, so warm. My name echoed through my ears, and as we sat in our pose, Hikaru so worried, tears about to gush out of his eyes, I knew. I knew it was my fault. I worried him, I scared him. He could've lost me. They could've lost us.

Psh, no. Not me and Haruhi.

Hikaru and me.

For the rest of the night, his hand quivered and never left mine. It was all my fault. He pushed me out of the bed, even though it was my fault, I shouldn't have forgotten him and focused on her. Of course, if I wouldn't have, she'd have gotten severely hurt, and then Hikaru would be depressed. I think, Hikaru likes her more than me sometimes. It hurts. But it's all my fault, so I got a date for both of them. To get Hikaru to open up to people, and to apologize to them. Both of them.

"Let's make her our son," We suggested.

"Mom! Remember, we're going to adopt her."

Why, oh why, did I go along with it?

Now he hates me. I know it. I cried to Hunny over it, I almost tore Bun-bun apart. What did I do? Why did I do it?

I want him back.

I'll give her up, but only if he will.

It's a fight, and I WON'T lose this time.


	21. Door's Closed? Psyche

**Door's Closed? Psyche**

**Definition: Kaoru went on a date with someone, and Hikaru won't let him forget it.**

**Couples: KaoUme, HikaKao (I guess anyway)**

**Number of Words:224**

* * *

I feel terrible, I went out with someone else. I couldn't help it.

I swear to dear God! Those eyes were boring HOLES in my HEAD. So I did the only thing to stop it, I went out with him. I hate to say it but...

I enjoyed it.

We kissed good night even.

Hikaru was furious. It annoys me so much. I try so hard to please him, and I can't. So I went on my own for once.

He gets mad?

**I** am the one whom hooked him up with Haruhi and **HE** is mad at me? How dare he?

"You're selfish," I told him as we lay down to go to sleep.

"I don't care," Hikaru snarled. "I'm not letting some freak take my brother away."

"Haruhi took you away."

"Haruhi's not Nekozawa."

It hurt, but it was true. Haruhi had broken our walls, but _he_ made me feel good. Hikaru didn't.

So I got up out of bed and sat in the bathroom and cried, then I decided to write this. Now I tell you, my head hurts, and the sink is running, and Hikaru keeps yelling my name as he bangs on the door. So, he wants to come back to our world?

"You missed it, my gates closed," I'll say. Even though I want him in. Let's tease him, shall we?


	22. Won't Leave Me Alone

**Won't Leave Me Alone**

**Description: A poetry assignment. What could go wrong?**

**Couples: KaoHaru and slight HikaKao**

**Number of Words: 849**

**Note: Gomenasai, I write about the twins WAY too much. I'll try to write about the others, I will. (Just have an obsession with them, Gomen)**

_

* * *

_

_The world's engulfed in darkness_

_There's nothing I can see_

_The worst of it all_

_I can't see he_

_I'm just locked in this place_

_Like in a fairytale_

_I have no long hair nor a savior to gloat_

_This place doesn't like me for I'm a male_

_I see them standing there_

_I can't and refuse to stand_

_I won't leave me safekeeping_

_Not even for THAT hand_

_Then I see the face that makes everything twisted_

_I find myself going closer just wanting to touch_

_They all dissapear and I realize_

_Life's taking too much_

"Kaoru-kun! This is brilliant!" The english teacher exclaimed and Haruhi noticed and walked over to read it. "How do you write all this amazing poetry?"

Kaoru blushed and muttered, "It's not that great. I just tore it from my book of thoughts."

Haruhi looked at Kaoru after she finished reading it and smiled at him. There was always something odd about the twins that attracted her, could it have been just Kaoru all by himself? Haruhi wasn't sure, but she liked looking at that face, even though she was kind of feeling symphathetic towards him after reading the poem he'd written. She caught sight of the words he was muttering a few moments prior, and now she was curious, who THAT hand was and who was the person who owned the face that twisted everything. Of course, she was a scholarship student, but she wasn't aware of how her surroundings were affected by her, or at least, not as much as Kaoru was.

"Hikaru! Have you read Kaoru's poem for Modern Literature class?" Haruhi asked as she sat down her lunch tray and went down with it. She didn't touch it, just stared at Hikaru, waiting for an answer before Kaoru got there.

"Yeah, it's a load of crap."

Haruhi blinked. What was wrong with Hikaru? Oh yes, he hated poems.

"Oi, Hikaru, don't make fun of me," Kaoru scowled as he sat down with them. "I just did it for a passing grade."

"I know, and that's why it's a load," Hikaru snapped. Haruhi noticed Kaoru recoil a bit.

"Actually Kaoru, I think that came from an experience of your life. Mind clearing up who the people where?" Haruhi explained her thoughts. Kaoru lurched forward in his seat and he began to choke a bit and he raised his hand to say he was okay. "Kaoru? Did I say something wrong?"

Kaoru shook his head, got up, and left the room, with Hikaru trailing after him, worridly, begging for Kaoru to let him help.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru hissed as they finally left the lunch room and other inhabitated rooms.

"She is," Kaoru choked.

"You're telling me that wasn't a load and it actually meant something? Like what?"

Kaoru refused to look at his older brother. Surely, the walls HAD been cracked open, and Hikaru was now one of them, and an idiot to boot. Haruhi was probably still sneaking into the walls, for she was a smart outsider, and maybe wanted a look at the inside. An inside which she cleverly found the lock and broke, without even realizing what she'd done. Why though, would Haruhi still be trying to break in, when she'd already gotten Hikaru out? Or did she not love Hikaru and instead loved Kaoru? Or did she just not want that poor boy to be stuck in there, alone, and crying for the rest of eternity, for surely, even after death, Kaoru would still be stuck over this.

Now the boy sat again, staring at his notebook of thoughts, and began to write another poem. Kaoru's book was much like that of a diary, only more classy. Haruhi was allowed over, and then Hikaru and her were allowed into the room even while Kaoru was writing. Haruhi couldn't help but feel that the twins were natural at the arts, writing, drawing, and designing.

_To fall in love, what's it mean?_

_Isn't life nothing but a dream?_

_Identical parts,_

_Identical hearts,_

_Yet here mine goes again,_

_It's crying out for a friend._

_Sure enough, along one came,_

_Conquering our little game._

_Drives me nuts, and makes me mad,_

_Deep down, I guess I'm glad._

_I'm not another face that looks just like him,_

_That creature doesn't deny even my silliest whim._

_I can't deny that hand,_

_The skin so smooth and oh so grand._

_I want to touch that other hand,_

_That belongs to the other land._

_They are quite interesting,_

_Their words forever engraving._

_Now he's gone,_

_My life is done._

_Yet still I hear the beckon,_

_Probably from that wretched creature, I reckon._

_I don't feel anything for that one,_

_If I did our love would surely be one that is shun._

_He is mine, she is mine,_

_My love for them is so divine._

_I only have two hands, and I wish I had more,_

_For there's another who came knocking on our door._

_A man so fair, a man so blonde,_

_Yet so smart, it so seemed so wrong._

_I denied every attempt,_

_So I'm stuck in contempt._

_I cry everynight,_

_Just don't fight._

_I want to be left alone,_

_Everytime that face has shone._

_I wish it was his,_

_For my life belongs to him, I just want that one eternal kiss._


	23. Father's Day Dilema

**Father's Day Dilema**

**Description: Tamaki pouts about Father's Day**

**Couples: N/A**

**Number of Words: 1128**

**Note: This almost made me cry when I was writing it. I felt really bad for being out of town on Father's Day and not being able to wish our beloved Father Tamaki a happy Father's Day. So, here it is. It'll explain that it's a few days late in there, so it's okay. It's a good added effect to Tamaki's drama.**

* * *

Well, it was Father's Day, and no one had greeted him.

Father's day was, well, a holiday, even at Ouran, where the children usually never got to see their parents, which was why they had it off in the first place. Kaoru and Hikaru got to go with their dad, and Tamaki spent time with his father. Haruhi went off with Ranka to do some things that were kind of "girly" since he didn't like his daughter being so boyish. Hunny and Mori spent it with their parents alone, so they weren't together. **((! THE TORTURE!)) **Kyoya did spend it with his family, though he'd rather have not, since his brothers were showing off all these gifts to their father.

Even still, they've been back for two days now, and nothing.

"Don't you have any respect for daddy?" Tamaki cried.

"You're fathers day gift was a frog in your pants, but the frog ran away," The twins laughed as they cuddled Haruhi.

"Umm, Senpai, I don't really see you as a father, I'm sorry," Haruhi explained.

"My gift is still allowing you to call me mother and still be concious."

"Takashi and I were going to give you cakes, but I accidentally ate them all."

Everyone shrugged and explained at the same time, "We thought you wouldn't mind."

"There he goes, off into the corner of woe," Kaoru chuckled. **((I got the Corner of Woe from an avatar, I do not own that saying... I'm not sure if that person does either, but still!))**

"No love for daddy... not daddy... bunch of rotten brats... bad wife..." Tamaki muttered as he cuddled up into a ball in the corner of the room.

Kaoru got up and walked over.

"Ah! My son-"

"Shut up," Kaoru snapped as he swatted Tamaki on the head. "You should be happy you didn't get our presents, so don't include us in your silly rant."

"But my son!" Tamaki complained as he glomped Kaoru.

"I get enough of this at home," Kaoru groaned. "Hikaru! Help me!"

Before Kaoru could even finish Hikaru had peeled Tamaki off his brother.

"You don't strike me as the gay type," Hikaru hissed before he dropped Tamaki back in his corner.

"Hika-" Kaoru started to admire.

"Shut up," Hikaru snapped as he pulled Kaoru back to Haruhi. "You made Milord worse."

Kaoru frowned but cuddled up to his brother on the couch with Haruhi on HIS side, it annoyed Hikaru severely, and he complained about it, but Kaoru wouldn't listen. In reality, he was more stubborn than the elder, but they weren't going to reveal that information to anyone, not even the Host Club. Not even to their dearest Haruhi. DEFINETLY not to Daddy who was still cowering in the corner and sobbing, what a baby.

"Senpai," Haruhi stated as she stood up and walked over, and crouched down next to him. "You shouldn't complain, if you do then you make us all feel bad. It's not nice to make us feel bad, because then we worry about you. Sometimes we still don't do anything even after you complain and then we all feel horrible. I feel bad now for not getting you a father's day present. I'm sorry. Gomen."

Tamaki blinked and blushed and glomped Haruhi.

"So Kawaii!" Tamaki shouted. "You're so CUTE Haruhi!"

"Great, you're choking me."

"Ahhh, so cute!"

"Ack! I can't breath!"

Kaoru and Hikaru nodded and Mori dashed over and pulled Haruhi from Tamaki's grip and carried her over to him and Hunny.

"Yay! Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" The twins snapped. "Give her back! She's going to be our adopted SON! We deserve a father's day present!"

"I'm staying out of this," And that's what Kyoya did, he stood back and watched, because he was the mother, and no one did anything for mother's day, well, except for Tamaki where he came over to Kyoya's house and gave him a big hug and a cake and presents. That was Tamaki though, Kyoya had gotten used to his antics.

"Haru-chan will stay with me, right?" Hunny whined.

"Uhh..."

"No! She's ours!" The twins complained.

"...guys...?"

"STOP HARASSING HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted as he pulled her out from the three and ran out of the room with the twins following.

"Mom! Dad kidnapped our sister!" Hikaru complained. Kaoru smiled and tugged on his brothers hand.

"Let's go," He muttered.

Hikaru growled but listened to Kaoru and they dashed after Haruhi, but it was too late. The French man was faster than he looked.

"They're gone!" Tamaki sighed as he let Haruhi down next to him as they sat again in the Rose Maze. "Thank goodness."

"...Senpai?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

With her name being spoken she kissed Tamaki on the cheek and quickly went away, her face in an annoyed and nervous blush.

Tamaki blushed and smiled and kissed Haruhi on the forehead.

"Happy Belated Father's Day, Senpai," Haruhi muttered.

"So cute!" Tamaki exclaimed as he glomped Haruhi again.

"STAY AWAY FROM HARUHI!" Hikaru scowled. "YOU S&M KING!"

So, Hikaru got into a fight with Tamaki, a harmless one you can bet.

"Kaoru? Why aren't you fighting?" Haruhi asked as she slipped away.

He was smiling, but there was a sad hint in his eye that Haruhi noticed.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really, I just enjoy our dysfunctional family," Explained Kaoru. "I'm going to miss it."

"But Senpai will be here next here," Haruhi complained.

Kaoru stared into Haruhi's eyes and laughed, ruffling her hair.

"You're too cute."

Haruhi turned around and walked up to Hikaru once the two had stopped and pecked him on the cheek as well.

"Now stop it," She ordered.

The two obeyed, Hikaru all flustered and such.

Haruhi went to go give Kaoru a peck but he was already gone, walking out of the maze.

"Kaoru!" Haruhi shouted as she dashed up to him. "Don't you want a kiss too? You and Hikaru said you wanted to be my fathers."

Kaoru chuckled, but didn't look at her, his heart heavy.

"Nah, it's alright, let Milord and Hikaru have their fun," He chuckled.

She frowned and grabbed Kaoru's hand.

"Hikaru doesn't like it," Haruhi complained.

"It's just a kiss," Kaoru muttered. "That was just a cookie."

"You're still worried about that?"

Kaoru pulled his away from Haruhi and walked into the music room and sat in a chair, not a couch, but a chair, so Hikaru couldn't sit next to him, which was an odd thing for Kaoru to do. Usually he never wanted Hikaru away from his side.

_"Don't lie to me again,"_ Hikaru had scolded Kaoru.

Kaoru's eyes wandered to Haruhi and then back out the window at the two flustered boys just coming back in.

"Happy father's day," Kaoru muttered. "Have a good one for me."


	24. Best Friends

**Best Friends**

**Definition: A rainy day with two friends.**

**Couples: TamaKyo**

**Number of Words: 384**

**Note: Someone wanted me to write a Tamaki and Kyoya story, so I did this one. I hope it fits your fancy even though I tried to keep them as in character as possible. Kyoya's a bit out of it, and it isn't that shounen-ai as it could've been. Gomen!  
And Yes, if I feel like it, I will write a million HikaKao stories. I just won't have to post them. But I will for all you guys. Thanks!  
I love ALL my reviewers!**

* * *

It's true, they were best friends.

"Haruhi said we were a lot alike," Kyoya muttered as he stared out his window and into the rain. "She's smarter than I thought."

"Of course! It's Haruhi!" Came that irritating voice as the couch creaked as a new body came onto it and joined Kyoya with staring out the window. "She IS a scholarship student, she should be smarter than she looks. She's so cute though, does she look smart?"

"I said than I thought. She looks smart, but I didn't think she'd be that smart."

"Why not?"

"You don't look smart, yet you are. It's amazing, it disturbs me too, do I look smart?" Kyoya asked.

The pair of foreign eyes stared into the dark eyes of Kyoya, then that face formed a smile and nodded.

"I guess..." Kyoya muttered.

"You okay mom?" The visitor asked, a bit worried.

"Fine, dad," Kyoya scowled. "Where do you think our _kids _are?"

"I don't know, not outside I hope. I don't want to relive that," The other man sighed. "My poor Haruhi!"

Kyoya smiled and laughed, "You're always so worried about her."

"I'm her father."

For some reason, it struck Kyoya and he glared at him then back out the window.

"I'm just the mother," Kyoya scowled.

"I care about mommy too," The other person complained. "I'm daddy, I'm supposed to care about Mommy."

The eyes lingered on the foreigner a bit longer.

"Yeah," Kyoya laughed as he started to get up and he slapped the man lightly and playfully on the head. "You foreigners."

A gaze remained on Kyoya until the man laughed and got up with Kyoya and he slapped Kyoya playfully on the shoulder. A blush escaped Kyoya's defenses and he pushed the man back down onto the couch and he crawled onto the couch and kissed his hand, making the other man blush at the feeling of Kyoya's lips.

"Happy What-ever day," Kyoya laughed and got up.

It could've been something more, but it wasn't. The foreigner didn't see his friend like that, and Kyoya was beginning to lose sight of that in the other as well. Still, they continued to call eachother spouse, even though Kyoya still thought he was an idiot.

It's true, Tamaki and Kyoya were best friends, but could it be something more?


	25. Selfless Brutality

**Selfless Brutality**

**Description: It was brutal, what he was doing, but it was for him, so it was okay, right?**

**Couples: onesided KaoHaru**

**Number of Words: 634**

* * *

Kaoru has always loved his brother, but now the walls have crashed down, and he sees a new face. 

He loves that face, he's willing to do anything for it. There's also... another face, the face that had been with him his whole life. The only face who could tell them apart until _she _came along. Now it's just the two, Hikaru and Kaoru. See, Kaoru hurts on the inside, he hurts really bad.

Most of it all, is because Kaoru loves her. He can't have her, so he's giving her to Hikaru.

The biggest problem, is that Hikaru doesn't want Kaoru to lie to him anymore, so if Kaoru pretends to not love Haruhi, Hikaru'll get mad, or when Hikaru finds out, he won't want her anymore.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi asked as she walked into the Host Club room. "What's wrong? Were you crying?"

"Nah," Kaoru chuckled as he stood up, wiping away a tear before she could see it. "I was just talking to myself again. I think I'm going crazy."

Haruhi was truly concerned about Kaoru, but she'd never say it. How could she say it? There was a wall between both of them, and only Kaoru wanted to knock it down.

It didn't matter anymore though.

"Kaoru, stop it," Hikaru scowled as Kaoru walked out of the room. "Stop sulking... and where the hell are you going."

"Mom... got us seperate rooms," Kaoru explained. "I'm going now."

Hikaru stared at his brother as Kaoru left to find another room to set up his bed. He lay on it, staring at the wall, the full effect of being alone in a room consuming his thoughts. A couple years ago, Kaoru would be bawling his eyes out and crying for his brother, and he'd also be crying out of boredom. Now he lay there, the loneliness not calling him to cry and shriek, but to stay silent. He needed to get used to this, he had to get used to it. If Kaoru could keep his brother away from him, maybe, just maybe, Hikaru would never find out that Kaoru liked Haruhi.

Or maybe he could find out when it was too late. Kaoru'd accept that too.

Hikaru and Haruhi would already be together, and then Hikaru could find out that Kaoru liked her as well. Then, they didn't have to sacrifice their love for her.

It was brutal.

But Kaoru didn't care.

He'd rather die than see his twin sad. Especially if he was the one who caused that sadness, it hurt so much, to see him sad over Haruhi. There was a problem though, Haruhi liked Tamaki, and Tamaki liked Haruhi. The only problem was, neither of them knew it.

So there he lay, facing a cold barren wall, and tears tugging at his eyes, embracing this cruel, brutal approach he was forcing upon himself. Kaoru could've made it a whole lot easier and told his brother, and the two would work it out. Only, Kaoru wasn't about to do that, he couldn't think of that, and the thought of loving another person made him feel horrible, like he needed to be punished for falling in love with Haruhi, it's true, that's how his mind worked.

It didn't have to hurt.

It didn't have to be brutal and savage.

It didn't NEED to be a punishment.

Yet, Kaoru made it that, none-the-less.

He loved Haruhi, but he'd give everything he ever had to keep his brother happy, and that's why he couldn't cry. Hikaru would know, and he'd come to Kaoru.

"I need a room on the other side of the mansion," Kaoru decided.

As far away as possible, as far away from everything you love as possible, to make the one you love happy.

It's true, Hikaru would be pissed.


	26. An Illusion or Reality

**An Illusion or Reality**

**Description: What is happiness, when you have no reason to be happy?**

**Couples: Hikaru and Kaoru (Could you guess? lol)**

**Number of Words: 675**

* * *

Happiness is an illusion.

That's what I always told myself.

"Kaoru, why are you being so _boring _today?" Hikaru whined.

"Shut up, why are you being so _whiney_ today?" Kaoru snapped right back at him. "Seriously Hikaru, no wonder I'm the only person in the world who actually _likes_ you, and even that I doubt."

"Shut up, Kaoru!" Hikaru snarled.

"I would if you would. That's how twins work," Kaoru teased.

With that Hikaru lunged on Kaoru, and the two pretended to beat the crap out of eachother.

"What are you idiots doing?" Kyoya snarled as he stalked into the room to see the two struggling bodies on the couch. "Are you two beating eachother up again?"

"Kaoru's being _stupid _again," Hikaru snarled.

"Oh yeah? Well Hikaru's being _annoying _again," Kaoru continued to tease.

The two began pushing on eachother, trying to knock the other off and competing for dominance.

"Ick, I'm leaving," Kyoya muttered and left the room.

"Idiot!" Kaoru shouted as he pushed Hikaru off of the couch and kicked him in the side. "You're so stupid!"

"You're so _girly, _it makes me sick to call you my _brother," _Hikaru spat as he tried to get up and to tackle Kaoru again on the couch.

"Shut up!" Kaoru snarled as he jumped on top of Hikaru and pinned him to the ground. "Just shut up!"

"You look..." Hikaru muttered, his face getting red.

"What? What do I look like?" Kaoru huffed.

"You look cute when you're mad," Hikaru finished.

Kaoru blushed and climbed off of his brother.

"Haha! Did you see Kyoya's face! He thought we were making out or something, I swear! Haha, what an idiot that Shadow King is, isn't he Kaoru?" Hikaru joked and laughed as he fell forward, his forehead resting on Kaoru's shoulder. The arms slowly went out and wrapped themselves around his now silent brother. "Kaoru, are you okay? You suddenly got all quiet, is something wrong?"

"Do you really think that?" Kaoru whispered.

"Think what?"

"That I'm... I'm... _cute?"_

"Of course!" Hikaru chuckled as he placed a kiss on Kaoru's cheek. "You're even _more_ adorable when you _blush."_

Kaoru's face was completely red and he whispered a question, "Then I'm _super _adorable right now?"

Hikaru smiled and his arms pulled Kaoru's body closer to him and he kissed Kaoru's ear and kissed his neck. The warm and heavy breath of the elder made the younger shiver as he thought of all the things that Hikaru would do to him.

"_Adorable," _Hikaru purred.

The two continued purring and cooing to eachother as their hands began to wander a bit more as they became more brave. Kaoru pinned Hikaru on the ground again and they began to pretend kissing, lips only inches away from connecting with the other.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked as she walked in.

The two looked at her and grinned mischeviously, "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"_Adult _stuff."

Haruhi blinked, blushed, and left the room.

"Ehhh, what are we doing?" Hikaru whispered to his brother as Kaoru licked his cheek and kissed his neck, his tongue licking some places as he kissed as well.

"I don't know, what I want."

"You want to pratically rape me?"

"What can I say? I'm _bored."_

Hikaru smiled and held his brother close to him, his head laid on his chest. The two laughed and layed like that, neither kissing the other or touching anything, or even talking at all. They just laid there, taking in fully the joy of the other person's presence and warmth. That's when Kaoru had a second thought on happiness, for he felt in pure entire joy and bliss.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered.

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"I'm not bored anymore."

Hikaru squeezed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Me neither, darling."

Kaoru laughed and the boys fell asleep there, and no one ever disturbed them until they had to go home.

"Hn? What?" Hikaru and Kaoru groaned as they both sat up.

"What were you doing?" Haruhi asked.

A sly grin was plastered on Kaoru's face and he teased, "Stuff."

"Adult Stuff."


	27. Through Me

**Through Me**

**Definition: Haruhi had keen eyes, for everything.**

**Couples: Possible HikaKao, possible HaruKao (no specific couples intended)**

**Number of Words: 643**

* * *

It was finally too much.

"Haruhi, you do know a guy can kiss you anytime he wants, right?" Kaoru asked, a little annoyed as well at how unaware of genders she was.

"Hmm? Really? I thought-"

"Of course you thought, but that's not what I meant," Kaoru groaned. "I mean, a highschooler, or any man for that matter, could easily force you to kiss them and it wouldn't mean a thing, and I want to know something."

"What, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, a bit surprised at the fact that they were alone now at Haruhi's house. Haruhi needed some help in Modern Literature, and he was sure Hikaru would be a pest, so he went over to her house to help her. The younger twin was kind of glad that he did, it was nice being alone with her, but her comment on the heros and heroines of the mythology was finally too much, and Kaoru needed to get across to her that the different genders have different abilities, thus creating bias stories.

"Kisses, do they mean anything?" Kaoru wondered, now asking her a question, getting side-tracked from the learning study.

"I don't think so, I mean, I got my first kiss from a girl and I don't lose any sleep over it," Haruhi scowled and looked back to her homework. "I mean, does it really matter who's a boy and who's a girl? I just wish I could meet a couple that wasn't made up of a boy and a girl to show everyone that it's okay, no matter what gender you are."

"You like a girl?"

"I never said that."

"You like a guy?"

"I never said that, either," Haruhi snapped. "Kaoru! What's going on?"

Kaoru lightly placed his hand on Haruhi's face and sighed.

"You like... Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered. "Don't you?"

Haruhi thought for a moment, staring into those eyes, before replying, "I guess, but that doesn't mean anything. He is still really weird and it's not like I'd take him if someone else loved him, too, I'd try to help them get him. Why? Do you know someone who likes Hikaru?"

Kaoru chuckled and looked away, recoiling his hand.

"Shadow King was right," Kaoru giggled. "You do have interesting views."

No one was able to see what Kaoru was trying to get at, because Kaoru didn't have normal crushes, he had an unusual one, he had two. Most people saw a certain one, like Kyoya and Hunny and Mori, they saw his crush on Haruhi. There was a bigger one though, and that was the one that hurt the worst, because both of his crushes liked eachother. Hikaru loved Haruhi, and Haruhi liked Hikaru. There was a chance, however slim it may have been. Hikaru could be with Haruhi, Haruhi could be with Hikaru. It didn't matter which way it happened, it hurt all the same. If what Haruhi said was true, if he told her he might like Hikaru, she'd help him? How did Kaoru know he liked Hikaru? Maybe he just didn't want Haruhi to be with someone else, so he wanted to get that person to be him instead.

"Hmm, so this is Greek? I think I get it now," Haruhi mused. "Thanks Kaoru."

Kaoru smirked and layed his chin on his hands that were on the table and he laughed at her. The boy finally replied, "You didn't even need my help, did you?"

"W-what?" Haruhi asked, shocked.

"You're a tricky one, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Kaoru cackled as he started walking towards the door, his books in his bag, the strap on the other side of his neck, the bag hanging down. Ranka opened the door and stood there, staring at Kaoru and then Haruhi, doing that for awhile.

"Did I interrupt something?" Ranka asked.

"How irritating," Kaoru mumbled as he started to walk again. "She can see through me."


	28. Fight to the Apology

**Fight to the Apology**

**Definition: Sometimes fights between the twins aren't always fake.**

**Couples: Slight HikaKao if you want to**

**Number of Words: 1536**

* * *

They were bored again, so they started fighting, it might've gotten a tinsy bit farther than expected. Or a lot.

"You're a pervert Kaoru," Hikaru hissed.

"Not as much as you," Kaoru snapped back.

"I can't believe you're my brother."

"I _can. _Every dysfunctional person needs someone to keep them in check. Just so happens that in this relationship, you're the dysfunctional one," Kaoru teased, trying to get his point across, confusing Hikaru with this. This was going out of the script.

_What are you doing?_

_Telling the truth._

_You're not... you can't...! That's cheating!_

_Whatever._

Hikaru was mad now, and he was going to get back at Kaoru for that one.

"Oh? Well you put your hands in my... ahem... pants. Remember? The other day? That was nasty Kaoru," Hikaru teased, smirking triumphantly.

THAT was cheating. Hikaru knew what that was. Kaoru was joking around and put some ice down Hikaru's pants, but their mom yelled at them, so Kaoru had to get them out. It was quite a disturbing position, but nothing came of it, surely. Kaoru was behind Hikaru, reaching down into his pants, taking the ice out, but Hikaru struggled and Kaoru's hand slipped down Hikaru's pants and into there. It wasn't a big deal. Not like they hadn't done it before, but apparently it wasn't normal, so Hikaru tried to keep it secret.

"Only because you know I love that look you give me when you get what you want," Kaoru came back, smirking maliciously at how proud he was at his comeback as it made Hikaru blush. Hikaru stuttered but he took awhile to think of a comeback.

_What the hell?_

_You played dirty, brother. I just had to get back at you. Besides, it's true, you had a cute look on your face, and I know why you were struggling, you dirty, dirty boy. You only... ooh, I got a good one!_

_No! Kaoru! Stop!_

"Well, we both know you wished it was _Haruhi _whose hands were down your pants," Kaoru added, a dark look crossing his eyes.

_Now it's war._ They both thought.

"Oooh," Some of the girls oohed as everyone paid attention after the Haruhi comment.

"You're just trying to make me look like the gay twin so no one knows that you're the gay twin," Hikaru snarled.

"Take that back."

"Why? Afraid of the truth?"

Kaoru scowled and clenched his teeth.

"Ah! Kaoru-kun got burned!" Some girls squealed.

"Did you hear how bad Hikaru-kun got burned earlier? It was even better than that!" Another giggled.

Yeah, this wasn't boredom anymore, it wasn't because of boredom anymore, this was war, and it was starting to turn into their first real fight. The first fight that went off of the script, and the fans were getting rather worked up over it, almost as worked up over it as they were. It was true, Kaoru was getting infuriated, and so was Hikaru, so now the boys were going to play dirty, surely enough to liven up the Host Club.

"Damn, you're a good liar, aren't you?" Kaoru chuckled. "You lie in everything you do, don't you? Love, life, work? School even too, you make me do more than half of your homework."

"Only because you offer."

"None-the-less, you let me. How much of our relationship is a lie?"

"All of it."

Hikaru may have been trying to joke around, but for a moment, he swore he saw the smallest spark, a glimmer, of depression. Surprise. Annoyance. It was pure terror as well. Did Kaoru really want to have a relationship with Hikaru that badly?

"Ah! That's so mean, Hikaru-kun!" A couple girls scolded. "You hurt Kaoru-kun's feelings."

"What feelings? He's a monster?"

Kaoru still sat, emotionless.

Monster, homosexual, all a lie, it made Kaoru want to cry. Pervert.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi snapped. "Stop it."

"What? No one wants to hear the truth? Sheesh, Kaoru, you're such a-"

"You're such a liar," Kaoru snapped. "And if none of that's a lie, then I don't want to be your brother anymore."

Before Hikaru could respond, Kaoru shot up and stormed off.

Realization shot across Hikaru's face as he understood that his words actually cut into Kaoru.

"Who needs him?" Hikaru shrugged it off.

Kaoru sat in an abandoned tool shed outside of the school, a shed Haruhi and Tamaki had hid in once.

"Stupid," Kaoru mumbled. "Who needs him anyway? He's just a jerk, we were supposed to stick to script, but he goes off course. What a dirty liar, what a dirty person. I hate him so much..."

Kaoru buried his head and started crying lightly.

"I hope Nekozawa's curse goes over him!" Kaoru sobbed.

"Kaoru-kun?" Some girls asked as they opened the door to the shed. Kaoru stopped crying and raised his head, a smile forcing itself upon his face and the tears stopped and he rubbed the remaining away, the pain in his chest tremendous. "Are you okay? Hikaru-kun's really worried, no matter what he says to us. He says he's not worried and that he doesn't care that you left, but you guys are always together. Is this a real fight or a pretend one?"

Kaoru averted them with a shifty gaze.

"We were bored, my princesses, don't worry about it," Kaoru assured. "It's alright."

"Will you come back in?" One asked, really nervously.

Kaoru smiled at her, gently.

"It's okay, I'll stay in here a little longer."

All the girls blushed, they'd never seen Kaoru smile like that and with such soft eyes unless he was with Hikaru. Even then, they were rare to see. They all nodded and dashed out and into the Music Room.

"What's wrong?" A customer asked him, the Hosts talking to eachother, but Hikaru was alone, and eavesdropping on the incoming girls.

"Kaoru-kun's gorgeous!" They squealed. "He has the cutest smile and the most adorable sad eyes!"

"I wish I could've seen!"

"Ahh, a once in a lifetime chance, missed!"

"Is he okay?"

Everyone stopped.

"He said he was," One nodded. "But I don't think so."

"Poor Kaoru-kun, crushed," Renge sobbed as she listened in the crowd of the fangirls. "No love for him."

"Poor Kaoru-kun!" They all sobbed.

Hikaru scowled.

"He doesn't deserve sympathy," Hikaru snarled. "He got what was coming."

Renge went off on a rant and then the fangirls started obsessing over "how adorable" Kaoru was.

Hikaru was sick of hearing it and he decided he better go find the crybaby. He walked towards the shed and was about to open it, saying Kaoru's name in a complaining tone, when he heard sobs.

"Idiot," Kaoru whispered. "He's so stupid, I don't need him anyway. I'll be here for awhile, because the idiot doesn't know when to say sorry. He's such a baka, it makes me so mad, I'm glad it's not a fake fight... it is a fake fight right?"

Kaoru curled up a little more.

"Right?"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called as he slammed open the doors and Kaoru stared up at his brother, teary eyed.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried as he dashed to his brother and glomped him.

The fangirls and the other hosts watched as they dashed after Hikaru after he'd left, already planning on seeing Kaoru anyway.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru sobbed. "I do want you to my brother."

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I'm sorry for lying, and I shouldn't have been telling those experiences to make you sound like a bad person, you're not a bad person, you're good," Hikaru sobbed with him. "I failed you as a big brother, I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

"I love you," Kaoru cried.

"I love you, too."

"You had us scared," Haruhi cut in. "You guys need to be more careful with your fake fights so they don't turn real."

"Real?" The two laughed as they turned their gazes to the group. "Who said anything about this being real?"

"Wha-? It isn't?" Everyone gasped.

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck and leaned backwards, into a pose.

"I said we were bored," Kaoru cooed.

"So it's not real?" Tamaki snapped.

"We'll never tell," They both laughed.

The rest of the day, Tamaki scolded the twins and they walked Haruhi home.

Then they sat alone, together, in their bedroom.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru whispered. "I really am."

"It's okay," Kaoru replied softly and girly, placing his hand on Hikaru's and scooting closer to him, leaning on him and they both stared out their window at the setting sun. "Really, Hikaru, I'm not mad."

"You're sad."

"Nah."

"It's not okay, I'm sorry Kaoru, I shouldn't have been so reckless, I'm sorry I brought up the pants thing," Hikaru apologized.

Kaoru smiled and kissed Hikaru's cheek, then his lips.

"I meant what I said about _loving _the way you look when you get what you want," Kaoru purred.

"Do that thing with your tongue again, that foreigners do," Hikaru requested.

"The roll?"

"Yeah."

Kaoru smiled.

"Anything for you, because you know... I _loovvve that face," _Kaoru purred again, rolling his tongue a bit.

"How can I say I'm sorry?" Hikaru whispered.

"Do what I want," Kaoru laughed.

Kaoru kissed Hikaru's lips lightly again. It wasn't an "OMG! MOE!" action, it was more of a family action, they did it as brothers, not lovers.

"Fine, where do I start?"

"No, where do _I _start?"


	29. Seriously? Nasty

**Seriously? Nasty**

**Definition: Well, Kaoru brings up something nasty to Hikaru**

**Couples: Twincest**

**Number of Words: 210**

**Note: I don't care if people have talked about this before, my big brother and his friend were talking about it, and I thought it was really nasty, because they were talking about the average... ick.  
So, I wrote my drabble on what the twins would do about it**

* * *

Kaoru leaned back with Hikaru on the couch and sighed.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"My ears, I think I need to cut them off," Kaoru snarled. "Those girls, all they talk about is their boyfriends!"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Did you know that guys measure themselves?" Kaoru asked, disgusted as he leaned forward to get a good look at his brothers face.

Kaoru couldn't read wether it was surprise, or horror on Hikaru's face.

"Nasty..." Hikaru whispered. "Have you ever done it?"

The younger boy's face lit up red.

"No, that's gross, Hikaru."

Hikaru thought for a while before replying, "Well, shouldn't we be like them and measure it? I mean-"

"No Hikaru."

"I wonder if Milord has..."

"Ick."

Hikaru was taking this in a whole different way than Kaoru was. Hikaru was actually _thinking _about it.

"That's nasty," Kaoru hissed.

A smirk appeared on Hikaru's face and Kaoru's hairs stood up at the sight and he started to run out of the room, but Hikaru tackled him before he could get out, and Kaoru could hear the evil cackle that Hikaru was silently giving inside his head.

"Hikaru! What are you doing?" Kaoru screamed.

The smirk continued to stay on the elder's face and he whispered, "You brought it up."


	30. I Give Up

**I Give Up**

**Definition: Continuation of _Seriously? Nasty_**

**Couples: HikaKao**

**Number of Words: 997**

* * *

When everyone walked in to the music room, Kaoru's face was flushed, and Hikaru's was gleaming radiantly.

"What happened?" Kyoya asked the question no one ever dared to ask those devilish creatures, it was suicide to ask those creatures what happened to them, and this Shadow King was taking his chance at a clever suicide.

"I took a chance," Hikaru gleamed.

No one had died yet, it was a sign.

"Chance at what?" Tamaki asked, everyone getting a little braver.

"A chance at being a pervert!" Kaoru snapped as he pushed Hikaru. "He's nasty!"

"What happened?" Hunny question, now as curious as Tamaki, and Mori was becoming interested as well, even the Shadow King and Hott Babe **((The twins conversation, much to the displeasure of "Father" Tamaki)) **raised their eyebrow as they listened.

"Remember at that talk thing the other day, the guys were talking about the physical, and how... they had their own little physicals?" Kaoru asked, a scowl coming on his face.

"Oh, and they were talking about 'measurements'?" Tamaki asked, suddenly not seeming interested, but knowing he'd die if he cut the conversation off with the twins. Talking to them in the first place was suicide, getting them in a conversation was suicide with a problem, because then everyone in the Host Club would suffer, even Hott Babe, and Tamaki didn't want those devilish twins to touch his precious daughter.

"Yeah, well Hikaru thought it'd be funny and-" Kaoru snarled.

"Did you know that it's not the same size?" Hikaru asked amazed. "It was amazing! I mean, really, ours aren't-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Tamaki exclaimed and ran to Haruhi and covered her ears. "Don't listen to them! They're crazy!"

"Would you believe it Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Smite me God," Kaoru whined. "I can't believe you pulled off my pants."

"Ewww!" Everyone cringed at Kaoru's exclamation and suddenly, they threw Hikaru and Kaoru out of the room, and everyone was whispering and wondering why the twins were suddenly hurled out of the Host Club room. Did they do something?

"Wanna know how long yours is?" Hikaru whispered the question.

Kaoru quickly stood up and banged on the Music Room door.

"Let me in!" Kaoru cried. "Don't leave me with him!"

Haruhi thought of letting Kaoru in, but Tamaki stopped her from even touching the door.

"Geez, Kaoru, when did you get so sensitive?" Hikaru scolded as he stood up and shoved Kaoru lightly, causing his brother's face to get even redder.

"Since you stuck your hand down my pants," Kaoru hissed.

"Eeh!" The girls squealed as everyone heard the conversation. They thought it was all a stunt, a joke, so even the guys were listening, to hear what kind of things their possible future girlfriends have been exposed to.

"I was curious," Hikaru hissed. "So, you wanna-"

"Blah blah!" Kaoru teased and slammed his fist hard on the door. "LET ME IN!"

"How come?" Hunny's voice came.

"He's scary!" Kaoru whined. "You heard what's he talking about, well-"

Hikaru scooted close to Kaoru and wrapped his arm around his waist and blew on Kaoru's hair.

"To think I haven't seen you like that in years."

Electricity shot through Kaoru and he banged harder.

"LET ME IN!"

A laugh bursted from Hikaru and some guys walked over.

"You tried it?" They asked, amused.

"Yeah," Hikaru admitted, holding Kaoru close to him, despite Kaoru's protests.

"So, how long is your guys'?" The guys asked, amazed as they came closer to the twins.

"What made you do it?"

"Well, Kaoru brought it up again because some girls wouldn't stop talking about it," Hikaru explained. "They were talking about their boyfriends and what-not."

"I see," A boy nodded.

"Ewwwwwww," Kaoru complained, his face burning. "Doesn't talking about that make you feel homosexuals?"

"Only homos think that way," Everyone replied, even Hikaru.

"Then call me homo," Kaoru whimpered. "Let me go!"

Hikaru grinned and chimed, "We're going to gym tomorrow!"

"Wha-?" Kaoru blushed.

That's what Hikaru did, he actually got them to go to one gym class, and Hikaru forced Kaoru to stare at the other guys as they took off their clothes, and they _showed them off. _

"Ickk..." Kaoru shivered. "Hikaru, I don't wanna be here."

"Me neither, notice I'm not looking?"

"You devil!" Kaoru snarled and he tackled Hikaru to the ground.

"What're they doing?" Some guys whispered to eachother.

"Didn't they say they were going to change infront of us for once?"

"What they said, but they might be too chicken."

Finally, Hikaru got Kaoru off of him, and they changed infront of the other guys, but they refused to take their boxers off, so no one got to see them naked.

"Why'd you change your mind?" Kaoru asked in the Music Room when he thought no one was paying attention.

"You kidding?" Hikaru scoffed. "The point was to see them, not them to see you."

Kaoru blinked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not letting them see you like that," Hikaru snarled. "You're my brother, I'm not gonna let anyone see you like that outside of the family."

Kaoru blushed and leaned on Hikaru.

"Oh, Hikaru," Kaoru cooed and closed his eyes. "That's so sweet!"

"Psh, they can't see you _naked," _Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's hair. "Only I can see you now, not even mom and dad or the maids can see you like that, not anymore. Maybe when we were babies and stuff, but not anymore. You're mine."

"Hikaru..." Kaoru blushed.

This whole thing had turned into an act now, and all the girls were screaming and squealing over them.

Hikaru kissed Kaoru's forehead, but they weren't in the Host Club infront of all those girls. No, now they were at home, alone, and now Hikaru was ontop of a protesting Kaoru.

"You're crazy," Kaoru explained.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You brought it up," Hikaru explained.

"Hikaru!"

"You brought the torture upon yourself. Say what's on your mind."

Kaoru blushed and he looked away from his brother for a second.

"How long is yours?" Kaoru finally pouted.


	31. Rejection

**Rejection**

**Definition: Hikaru wants to go out with Haruhi, but she doesn't like him, and afterwards, Kaoru explains that he likes Hikaru, and their act isn't an act on his part.**

**Couples: There could be possible couples or not. It all depends on how you see it**

**Number of Words: 222**

* * *

Kaoru needs to get a life.

I don't love him.

Why can't he understand that?

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked him as all three of us sat outside our house. I had asked her to go out with me earlier in the day, but she rejected me, saying there was someone who needed her more than me.

How stupid is that?

"Nothing," Kaoru whispered, refusing to look at her. "Nothing's wrong."

We both knew that was a lie, after Haruhi had rejected me, Kaoru suggested that maybe she thought our act wasn't just an act, and I asked him if he thought it was an act or not. He said it wasn't an act to him. He hasn't talked to me since.

I don't love him like that, I love Haruhi.

Haruhi doesn't love me, she loves Milord, but it's just... irritating to see Haruhi acting all nice to Kaoru.

She's ignoring me.

"Come over to my house," Haruhi suggested. "We can cook supper for Dad for when he gets home."

Kaoru doesn't say anything, just nods.

Is Kaoru mad at Haruhi?

Suddenly, I'm alone. I feel horrible. She ignores me. Kaoru loves me. Kaoru won't talk to me.

I wonder if it's all my fault.

I've never thought of myself alone, but Kaoru has always been alone.

Why am I only seeing it now?


	32. Alone

**Alone**

**Definition: Kaoru's side of _Rejection_**

**Couples: Onesided HikaKao, sort of HaruKao if you think that way**

**Number of Words: 207**

* * *

Hikaru doesn't love me, and I know it, I can't believe I told him. 

I told him!

Currently, I am screaming at myself, and I can't take it. I can never look at his face again, never touch his hand, never almost touch his lips. I can't stand it.

I'm crying.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi asks as she runs over to me.

I can't answer. I won't answer.

For some reason, I do.

"Hikaru..." I cry.

"What about Hikaru?"

"I love him..."

So easy, so clear, so obvious. I love Hikaru. You think he'd notice sooner.

"Oh, Kaoru, it's okay, I'm here," Haruhi is trying to comfort me as she's pulling me into an embrace. I've never seen her so girly before, so motherly. I'm crying to her, I'm sobbing to her. Ranka doesn't say anything as he walks into the apartment to see me crying into Haruhi as she's hugging me.

"I'm here for you..." She keeps saying.

That's a lie though. There's no one here. What is here is mine, but that is nothing.

Hikaru's never been connected with me, and I see that for the first time now.

I'm alone.

Even though Haruhi and her dad are here. I'm all alone.

I want Hikaru...

Hikaru...


	33. Relationships

**Relationships**

**Definition: Kaoru gets a girlfriend, and she's a brat.**

**Couples: HikaKao, HaruKao, and KaoOC**

**Number of Words: 638**

* * *

We know Haruhi gets jealous of Tamaki when Misuzu's daughter is in love with him, but how would Haruhi take it if one of the twins were with another person?

Kaoru sits there, laughing and giggling with a girl, ignoring Hikaru, ignoring Haruhi.

Haruhi can already tell, Hikaru's pissed.

"Kaoru I-" Haruhi starts to say as she walks over.

"We're going out, go away," The girl tells Haruhi snottily.

Haruhi's shocked. Kaoru has a girlfriend? Hikaru didn't know that, so what was going on? Why was Kaoru with this lady? Did this mean that Kaoru wouldn't hang out with Haruhi anymore, wouldn't joke around over her anymore, tease Tamaki with her anymore?

"Don't be so mean," Kaoru finally scolds her. "This is Haruhi and-"

"I didn't know you were gay."

Kaoru holds his breath. That's right, she didn't know that Haruhi was actually a girl, and if she found out, that'd ruin their relationship.

"I'm not."

"Then how come you're so close to him? And your brother, he's kind of disgusting."

Kaoru frowns, and Haruhi stares at him, wanting Kaoru to dump her, wanting Kaoru to come back. Why though? Haruhi had always thought the twins were a bother and she'd be better without them, so why did she want Kaoru back now?

"What?" Kaoru asks.

"Stop hanging out with them," She explains. "The Host Club is okay, but I don't want you with that brother of yours."

"I live with him."

"Avoid him."

"We share a room."

"But you have seperate beds?"

"We share a bed."

"Get a new room."

"Bu-"

"Stop!" Haruhi scolds. "Stop treating Kaoru like a ragdoll! You can't do that to him! He's never gone out with anyone before and you're taking advantage of him!"

Kaoru blinks and stares at Haruhi.

"He's mine," She snarls. "Get your own girlfriend and then you order her around, it won't last for very long. If you're gay, then go out with Hikaru-kun or something, he seems to always have his eyes on you, but leave Kaoru-kun to me. He's my boyfriend. Not yours."

"Leave him alone!" Haruhi continues. "Hikaru and I don't like it, and I'm sure-"

"You're not his friend anymore."

Haruhi blinks.

"Is that true?" Haruhi asks, suddenly a hole tearing in her heart.

Kaoru wouldn't look at her, but he kept his arm around his girlfriend.

"Is it?"

"Yeah..." Kaoru whispers. "It's true."

Shocked and unnerved, Haruhi goes back and sits with Hikaru, refusing to talk. Something hit her, and she doesn't know what it was. Jealousy?

Kaoru talks to Haruhi and Hikaru, despite his girlfriend's requests and demands, and he seems really to get _closer _than usual, to both of them. Kaoru even kisses Hikaru in one of their acts, sure it was a slight brush of the lips, but his girlfriend doesn't like that.

Hikaru and Haruhi are listening to Kaoru as he's talking to his girlfriend.

"You are hanging out with those guys even after I told you not to!" She snaps.

"So?"

"You pratically kissed your brother!"

"It was an accident."

"You sure? You stare at him a lot, and that Haruhi-kun."

"And? Maybe I like staring at them, maybe I like the way they look."

"Maybe you're a psycho."

"Maybe I'm breaking up with you. Haruhi was right, you're taking advantage of me, and I wouldn't sacrifice their friendship for a girl."

"It's more than that," Kaoru's girlfriend snarls. "You love them, you love both of them! That's against the law no matter how you look at it! It's homosexuality, it's incest, it's, it's-"

"I don't care," Kaoru scolds. "Goodbye."

"You're gay!"

"Goodbye."

Kaoru walks over and sees Haruhi and Hikaru, and then he runs off and doesn't talk to them.

The boy doesn't know how much they heard, but he was afraid that they thought Kaoru was in love with them. Kaoru was.

Kaoru's never talked about relationships since.


	34. Accidental Kiss

**Accidental Kiss**

**Definition: Apparently, Kaoru and Hikaru share their intellegence, in the oddest way.**

**Couples: N/A**

**Number of Words: 241**

* * *

"When you look like us, you don't have to be smart," The twins laughed as they leaned onto eachother.

"So, Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun, how do you keep your grades up?" One of the customers asked after everyone saw them on the list, they were in the top 10.

"Yes, Kaoru, how do _we_ keep _our _grades up?" Hikaru cooed as he brought Kaoru's lips close to his, and Kaoru did what he was supposed to do, he blushed and leaned into Hikaru.

"...Hikaru..." Kaoru blushed.

"What are you idiots doing?" Came a stern voice from Haruhi. "They just want to know how you keep your grades up, not how you two love eachother."

"Eeh! Haruhi-kun!" All the girls blushed and squealed.

"Oi, don't talk to Kaoru like that," Hikaru scolded, his brother's lips still close to his.

Kaoru's eye twitched.

"Hikaru? My legs hurt," Kaoru complained lightly.

"Oh? Here, let me-"

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru and Kaoru's legs gave out right at that moment, and Kaoru was hurled onto Hikaru into a kiss. The two blinked at eachother, their faces burning, and Hikaru pushed on Kaoru, trying to get him off, and it almost seemed reluctant as Kaoru did so.

"They share intellegence," Haruhi explained. "By kissing every night. That way their grades stay close to the same."

"Eeh!" The girls cheered. "Brotherly Love!"

Walking home that night, Hikaru finally spoke to Kaoru.

"You're a good kisser, you know that?"


	35. Gone

**Gone**

**Definition: Hikaru experiences the first few effects of the "seperation"**

**Couples: N/A**

**Number of Words: 607**

**Note: I'm sorry! I'll get to the Mori short story soon enough! This story that's here has been nagging at me all night long and I couldn't post it up since my big brother's friends are here!  
Say, did you also know that if Hikaru and Kaoru actually were together, Kaoru would be the dominant one? They admitted it in the Renge episode in the manga.**

* * *

Depressing are funerals. 

So why am I here?

I don't even know who's funeral this is, I'm sitting here, listening to the preecher.

"He was a good child," One person says.

Another nods and says, "Always doing good things, despite his evil attitude."

I'm raising my eyebrow, who is this? I don't really care about this formal crap, I want to go up and look into the coffin, it's always been Kaoru's and my dream to see an actual corpse, though our little halloween spectacular isn't what we had in mind.

FINALLY!

I can go up to that coffin! I'm bending over, about to look inside, but... but...

It's me?

It can't be, I'm right here.

I'm turning around, panicked and see my mom. No one's walking through me, people are staring at me. I have to be real.

"Mom!" I'm shouting as I dash over. She looks at me, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Hikaru..." She's sobbing. So I'm real? I'm alive? Then... no.

No, it can't be.

I'm panicking.

"MOM! Why's Kaoru in there?" I'm freaking, I'm spazzing, my brother can't be in there, we're only in high school! Rich kids don't die this early! We're not common folk!

"Kaoru... he..." Mom's trying to answer, but now she's crying and dad's taking her away, and I got the feeling I upset her.

I upset her?

What about me?

"Oh, Hikaru," Comes Haruhi's voice. "I didn't think you'd show."

"Haruhi!" I'm gasping as I'm turning around, I'm so glad to see her. "Why's Kaoru in there?"

She's looking at me, like I'm insane. Almost like I suggested the most stupidest thing in the world.

"So, it is a big traumatic experience," I hear Haruhi whisper, now she's spoke up. "Kaoru killed himself last week, you were in a lot of shock afterwards, we didn't think you'd show up. In fact, your mom sent you away so you wouldn't have to see this."

Too much.

This is... impossible.

"KAORU!"

I don't know what I'm doing. I'm just... running, pushing past people, and suddenly I'm in front of that coffin, staring at Kaoru, and the tears are flowing out of my eyes as I stare at that face. I can't stand this, I need him. I can't live without him... Kaoru...

Now the eyes are open, and we're not in a church or outside anymore, and Kaoru's face isn't pale, but that lively color he usually has. His cheeks just flushed and he's turning away from me now... looking down at a test? Oh yeah! It's all coming back to me now.

I was doodling him again.

This time, he looked a little death like in his uniform, like a vampire... or...

...corpse.

I'm supposed to be finishing my math test.

"Hikaru-san? Is something wrong?" The teacher's asking me sternly as she's walking over.

A laugh and a, "No, just thinking about this problem."

It doesn't come.

Now, I'm crying, and I'm being sent home, Kaoru's staring at me, worridly. I can't shake it.

He looks so much more pale than he used to, then we used to. Kaoru's eyes are so sad now, and he's always staring at me. I want to scream his name.

I didn't.

Now I'm stuck in my room, and I can't stop crying.

I don't know why I can't, it's not like Kaoru's ever going to kill himself. Kaoru's so happy, so bright, so cheerful, so cute. He's handsome, he's kind, and he's so much better than me, why would I even dream of Kaoru killing himself?

Still, I'm crying.

If it's so impossible for Kaoru to kill himself, then why can't I shake the feeling that he's gone?


	36. Cute

**Cute**

**Definition: Haruhi thinks about the time when Mori was sleepy**

**Couples: MoriHaru**

**Number of Words: 147**

* * *

I can't shake it.

"You're just so cute," Mori had told me, or something like that. "No, I mean you're cute."

I don't know, something like that.

I just can't forget it, Mori had told me a full sentence! Sure, he was tired, but doesn't that make you admit your true feelings more?

Sometimes, I accidentally stare at Mori in wonder, and he looks back at me. Before he just looked but now... he smiles.

When he smiles at me, it makes me blush, when he says my name, it makes me blush. Why?

"Mori-senpai," I call as I run over to him. "Did you mean what you said? Do you really think I'm cute?"

He smiled! He smiled! He pats me on the head and chuckles a bit before he replies, "We all do."

They all do... huh?

Thinking about Mori calling me cute though... it makes me smile.


	37. Promise Me

**Promise Me**

**Definition: Hikaru confronts Kaoru on his dream. _Look back to Gone_**

**Couples: N/A**

**Number of Words: 194**

* * *

When Hikaru told Kaoru his dream, Kaoru wasn't terrified at all.

"Kaoru, isn't anything wrong with that?" Hikaru shouted, obviously panicked that Kaoru wasn't the least bit upset over Hikaru's dream where Kaoru killed himself.

"Not really, Hikaru," Kaoru sighed. "It was just a dream."

Then Kaoru went to bed, but Hikaru didn't understand it. Would Kaoru really be that calm if he died? Or would he really kill himself?

A shock ran through Hikaru, seeing his brother asleep like that, so pale, so expressionless.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried as he shook Kaoru, and Kaoru's eyes instantly fell open.

"What?" Kaoru hissed. "What do you want from me?"

Hikaru was crying and he snuggled up to Kaoru, apparently they were sleeping together tonight.

Kaoru's voice went softer and he cooed, "Hikaru, it's alright. It's going to be okay... I'm here, and I'm going to stay here."

"Promise?" Hikaru sobbed.

A choke hit Kaoru's throat.

"Promise?"

"I'll stay with you Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered. "For as long as I can."

Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother and they both started to fall asleep in the bed. Kaoru felt his answer was unfinished.

"However long that may be."


	38. Why We Are

**Why We Are**

**Definition: An act, but it explains everything.**

**Couples: Slight HikaKao**

**Number of Words: 141**

* * *

"Kaoru... you just looked so cute right there," Hikaru blushed as he held Kaoru close to him.

"Hikaru..."

_**"At first it seems Hikaru's the lead..."**_

Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him closer, closing his eyes as they'd practiced so many times. He brought his lips to his elder brother's forehead and kissed him, laughing lightly.

"K-kaoru..." Hikaru whispered, embarassed.

A smile passed Kaoru's lips, but only Hikaru noticed it.

"Oh, Hikaru..."

Kaoru pushed his forehead against Hikaru's head, and he stared into his brother's eyes, a smile passing his lips again, but this time everyone noticed it.

_**"...But in fact the more mature Kaoru drives the action..."**_

"How come you're so cute?" Hikaru asked, a light laugh evident in his tone.

Kaoru smirked and kissed Hikaru's cheek.

"Only because you are."

**"We Work That Way!!"**


	39. Their Laws

**Their Laws**

**Description: "We break their laws, but what about ours?"**

**Couples: Sort of HikaKao**

**Number of Words: 52**

**Note: My computer broke, and I might've gotten it back by now. I will update all my Host Club stories when I get back.**

**Sorry!**

* * *

Kissing is against the law in our world.

"We'll do a brotherly love act, but we'll never kiss!" We promised Kyoya when we joined the Host Club.

As Milord points out, we are unscrupulous.

So we break our own laws. Oh well, it's all fun.

Especially when it includes skin and him.


	40. Once Upon a Time

**Once Upon a Time**

**Definition: A tale of Haruhi and the Host Club. (AU if you wish)**

**Couples: TamaHaru, KyoHaru, MoriHaru, HikaHaru, KaoHaru, HikaKao (others may be there)**

**Number of Words: 758**

**Note: You could call the beginning OOC, but later you'll understand why.**

* * *

Once upon a time, a poor yet beautiful girl moved to a rich section of town. She bought the house from funds in her mother's will. The girl didn't want to use it, but she had a dream and she was going to make her mother proud. 

Everyone wanted to marry her, from the anime freak down the street to the boasterous prince.

There was the prince who was obsessed with the girl, and she liked him back. Only, he was so annoying she was beginning to lose interest.

The prince's evil and smug advisor was almost like a husband or wife to the prince. Naturally, his mysterious act enticed the beautiful girl.

Even though the prince had an older brother, he was still next in line. His older brother was too short, too childish, and too adorable. The boy was like a "younger" brother to the new girl, and was often found near her.

The cute boy's advisor almost never talked, but he was often happy as long as he was serving. This was the prince's cousin. The cute boy and actual prince were half siblings. Silence and mystery attracted the female to him, and she was beginning to develop a major crush on him.

A noble was like a son to the boastful prince. The noble was handsome, sly, drawn back, and extremely childish. He wasn't cute child-like, but tantrum child-like. He was clingy, possessive, and manipulative. This man spent most of his time hanging out with the foreigner.

Time went on, and everyone fought over her, while she didn't care at all. Over time, the vain prince began to call her his daughter.

"Daddy wants to see you in a dress!" He'd complain. "Do it for daddy!"

Everyone showed her their faults, all their problems. They all became potential husbands.

The narcissistic one was actually quite serious and wasn't allowed to see his mother. He was very kind, but way too annoying. Naturally, he was most likely to be wed to her.

The advisors always gleamed and were behind the scenes. Something about their scary sides and loyalty brought them close to her. It was hard to say who would marry her.

The half prince had no chance, he was too cute and more like a brother.

A nobleman who spends the most time with this girl was naturally closer to her. His flaws? Too loud, irritating, fiendish, and too childish.

Now... there was another.

Always comforting, nudging, controlling, and explaining. This was the noble's younger twin brother. This younger was calm, mature, yet eviler than his elder.

To manipulate actions and affections, yet be a great comforting friend.

This noble noticed the girl's affection leaning towards him once she realized that she had a crush on him. Sacrificing himself was all he ever did. It was going to stay that way.

"If she feels sorry for my brother, they'll be together more and fall in love," The young noble decided.

After the funeral, everyone changed.

The vain prince was quiet now and stopped obsessing over the girl. His advisor was more quiet than before, and wasn't as cunning.

The cute prince was now solemn and quiet as well. He was no longer seen with anyone but his advisor, who was never happy anymore.

Worse than them all, was the elder noble.

Whenever the girl visited him, they both ended up crying. One time, she even mistook him for the dead younger.

"He loved you," The elder admitted. "But he's always had a crush on me, so he killed himself. He didn't say why."

"When did he tell you this?" The girl who now cried, asked.

"I watched him die. I couldn't do anything about it."

Like the boy planned, his elder and the girl married.

The solemn prince ruled kindly and sadly, but he lost his vain actions. His advisor watched over him.

Now the young looking prince tried to be happy, but he was becoming as quiet as his cousin.

Every last one was close to the dead young noble.

This is how all fairy tales really end.

**_...X..._**

Kaoru Hitachiin closed his notebook and smiled. Then he opened to a fresh page and wrote a new story.

"What're you writing?" His elder twin, Hikaru, asked.

"About our lives with Haruhi and all the outcomes," Kaoru replied.

"Can I read?"

"Maybe some other time."

Kaoru laid his head on his desk and watched his brother talk to the crossdressing female. A smile slipped and he sighed.

Such was the _real_ life of the young noble.


	41. Important

**IMPORTANT**

****

** My computer broke down and everything, so I'm really sorry and I'll update all my stories when I get back.  
Don't get mad at this post because I promise that it'll be replaced by the next chapter. Just hold on tight please! I'm sorry if this is against the rules, but it's odd to see someone who updated so much suddenly just stop, and I wanted to explain why it's like this. I'm sorry again and I will update the moment I get my computer fixed.**

**I'm on my Aunt's at the moment, but she's leaving now, so I won't be updating at all until I get my computer back unless something miraculous happens. Again, I apologize about this update right here, it's probably not what anyone was expecting, was it?**

**RizaMustang24**


	42. KyoHaru

**KyoHaru**

**Definition: Haruhi and Kyoya moment.**

**Couples: KyoHaru**

**Number of Words: 148**

**Note: Someone wanted me to write one of these**

* * *

He did it again. 

And again.

Ugh, why does he keep looking at me? It gives me the chills. I can't read him as easily as Senpai can.

Is he mad at me?

Sympathetic towards me? No, why would he be? He's the one who put this debt on me in the first place.

I've become so used to seeing if he's looking, that it feels like I'm the one staring at him now. No way!

"Haruhi, is something wrong?" Kyoya asks as he walks up to me, that evil smile on his face. Only this time, it wasn't a fake one. I think it was a genuine, REAL smile!

"No, nothing's wrong," I reply.

"Well, if anything's wrong, let me know," Kyoya replies with a wink and he walks away.

Is my face red?

It is.

Something tells me, Kyoya's a lot more to me than I thought he was.


	43. Kaoru's Poems

**Kaoru's Poems**

**Definition: Kaoru writes poems!**

**Couples: Slight KaoHaru, slight HikaKao**

**Number of Webs: 87**

* * *

See there's a problem

A secret I must keep

The truth is that I watch him

Everytime he sleeps

When I think about it

It makes me want to weep

I'll surely lie again

He must think that I'm a creep

XXX

A smile and a gleam

It always makes me cry

He cut me at the seam

I really thought it'd be okay

Even _I_ had a crush on her

He's family, not a lover

But even that's a blurr

XXX

All alone inside this box

I should throw away his key

Everytime I try, I find myself

Wishing it's what we pretended it to be


End file.
